Cambiando por ti
by AmazingTamales03
Summary: Gakuen!- Lovino es un bravucon de la prestigiosa Academia Mundial, pero finje ser la mejor persona cuando su pequeño Fratellino quien es su amor secreto viene de visita pero ¿que pasa si Feliciano decide cambiarse de escuela para estar junto a Lovino? CHIGI!, ITACEST, AmeCan, FrUk, EstLat y mucho más (Parejas populares y CRACKS)
1. Chapter 1

Academia Mundial "W", una escuela prestigiosa donde SOLO los hijos de las familias adineradas de importantes empresas pueden entrar. Claro esta y no solo eso, una escuela de nivel superior en educación, el campus con las mejores instalaciones del mundo, estilo clásico pero modernista, maestros perfectos, niños bonitos ect… Lugar perfecto para que los ricos puedan alardear de lo que tienen

La única forma para entrar a ese lugar seria que te arrancaran un ojo de la cara aunque tal vez los dos porque de seguro los ricos dirían que ya tienen muchos ojos para el tuyo que es escuálido y sin valor, entonces arráncate los dos brazos para poder entrar. Pero si quieres algo más fácil, obtén las mejores calificaciones y saca una puta beca.

Pero saben que es lo interesante de este sitio, las personas que estudian en esta institución.

De diferentes países con diferentes personalidades, puedes encontrar de todo.

Nerds,Otakus,Fresones,Emos, Populares y fracasados. Puede que sea una escuela prestigiosa pero eso no quita que sea una ESCUELA donde encuentras todas las clases sociales que te puedas imaginar y grupos urbanos claro está.

Pero vamos a centrarnos en un chico especial.

-Esta es la quinta vez en el mes que te envían a mi oficina Lovino…- Decía el Director de la prestigiosa escuela Rómulo Vargas o "Vergas" para los adolescentes barbaros y molestos que les encantan poner apodos a sus queridos profesores y/o directores. Suspiro cansado y se arreglo su corbata roja de ese traje elegante y pulcro color tierra mientras ponía sus manos de forma lenta y exhausta en su escritorio de madera de roble fuerte con barniz rojizo, lleno de documentos, revistas triple XXX (escondidas obvio), un tintero con la mejor tinta del país, una foto de él y sus queridos nietos.

¿Pero quién fregados es Lovino? Pues mis queridos amigos es el chico especial en quien vamos a centrarnos.

Lovino Vargas, un chico común y normal en esta escuela de tontos… ¿normal? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, era un chico bastante especial, era temido por sus compañeros por un hecho bastante claro, era un bravucón, bueno eso daba a entender, a Lovino no le gustaba la compañía y si te metías con el suerte que sales vivo, pocas personas eran llamabas sus "amigos" o "estorbos" sobrenombre preferido de Lovino que solía usar en sus acompañantes diarios. Claro un bravucón para los profesores y algunos alumnos pero era un héroe para los necesitados y no muchos veían eso. Si un enclenque estaba en problemas siendo sometido por otro toro molesto que busca dinero para el almuerzo ese era un trabajo para Lovino.

Lovino iba en su auxilio y rescataba a los pobres chicos de las garras de la maldad escolar pero eso le costaba, por ser visto como un chico malo todos creían que él era el que sometía a los pobres chicos y ese era uno de los motivos por el que Lovino estaba sentado enfrente de su abuelo en esa silla de terciopelo roja con las piernas y brazos cruzados, viendo con el ceño fruncido la ventana de la oficina mientras apretaba con sus dedos su amada chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Ya te dije que no hice nada… ¡fue ese estúpido de Sadiq Adnan! Siempre está molestando a Raivis Galante y yo solo fui a ayudarlo!- Dijo Lovino bastante ofuscado, no era agradable estar en frente de su abuelo prácticamente todos los días por alguna estupidez de Sadiq, ese puto turco andaba de imbécil por toda la escuela causándole terror a los débiles y babosos que no se sabían defender pero que era completamente injusto para ellos. Lovino solamente iba por los pasillos de la escuela a fumarse un cigarrillo al patio trasero, sin molestar a nadie cuando vio a lo lejos a ese Sadiq con sus secuaces malvados molestando al pobre Raivis Galante, un letón de primer año bastante débil y demasiado sincero para su desgracia, Sadiq estaba a punto de quitarle su dinero para el almuerzo cuando Lovino fue corriendo en su auxilio golpeando a los gorilones mensos y dándole un buen codazo en la cara a Sadiq pero siempre por fuerzas del destino un profesor pasaba por allí cuando Lovino tenía los puños levantados y le echo la culpa de todos los disturbios… de nuevo. Y para terminar el maldito Sadiq rasgo su hermosa chaqueta que lo hacía ver muy cool… maldito imbécil.

Suerte para Lovino que su abuelo era el director de la escuela porque si fuera otro ya estaría más expulsado que nunca.

Rómulo suspiró, sabía que su nieto no era malo, es más, se parecía a él cuando era joven, obvio que Rómulo era más apuesto y sexy y todo el mundo caía a sus pies, absolutamente asombroso…jarjarjarjar. Comprendía muy bien a su nieto pero odiaba que se metiera en problema porque también lo metía a él en todo sus rollos juveniles, puede que aun sea hermoso y JOVEN ósea no viejo, ninguna arruga se mete con su hermoso rostro pero ya tenía suficiente de todos esos mocosos del instituto.

-Lovino, yo sé que no haces nada intencional pero debes parar un poco. Si sigo perdonándote todo seguro que a mi me castran también… ¿porque no vas a casa y tomas un descanso? A por cierto odio hacerte esto pero para que no digan que no te hago nada… 5 horas en la detención los lunes al salir de clases por cuatro semanas, lo siento Lovi- Dijo un poco triste Rómulo mientras le daba un reporte de detención a Lovino este solo frunció más el ceño.

-¡Prrf… lo que sea! Ya estoy acostumbrado a esta mierda- Lovino arrebato la hoja del reporte y se paró de golpe de la silla para irse de allí bastante molesto, cerrando la puerta de la oficina en un portazo fuerte.

Que mierda, otra vez una puta detención y le dio más coraje a Lovino todo esto porque al salir de la dirección Sadiq estaba al final del pasillo con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa sarcástica y molestosamente estúpida en su maldita cara ojerosa, Lovino frunció más su entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos mientras caminaba con pesadez tratando de ignorar al turco que estaba burlándose de él con la mirada. Justo cuando estaba pasando junto a Sadiq este se dispuso a hablar.

-Oh que tristeza Lovi~, mira lo que hiciste… pero al parecer ya te dieron un buen castigo por haberte portado tan mal… espero que hayas aprendido tu lección- Rio entre dientes el turco mientas caminaba junto a Lovino para desaparecer en la puerta de la salida. A Lovino le dio un tic en el ojo y sentía su sangre hervir como una caldera de aceite para freír papas… bueno tal vez no sea un buen ejemplo, el punto es que a Lovino casi le se le viene un paro cardiaco por el enojo que sentía

Decidió ignorarlo de una vez por todas o si no tendría problemas y de verdad NO QUIERE tener más horas en la puta detención. Salió por la puerta principal de las oficinas y se encontró con Raivis, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas afuera de las oficinas, cuando Raivis se dio cuenta de su presencia, se paró rápidamente sonrojado y mirando al suelo pero enfrente de Lovino.

Lovino alzó una ceja y miro a ambos lados, tal vez buscando a alguien peligroso que hiciera a Raivis comportarse así pero no había nadie, bueno excepto Eduard Von Bock, un estonio bastante inteligente, considerado un nerd total pero necesario para copiarle todas las tareas, estaba sentado en la silla también pero no se había parado, solo veía de reojo a Lovino con desaprobación y simplemente bufó para mandar su mirada a otro sitio.

-Em… ¿hola Raivis? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto por fin Lovino, ya quería irse a casa y el mocoso parecía estar allí como centinela de piedra sin decir nada, solo dio un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Lovino hablo y este se sonrojo más pero finalmente pareció que sus labios iban a emitir algo.

-Y-Yo… ¡Solo quiero agradecerle por haberme ayudado, le hice estas galletas como forma de mi gratitud y siento mucho que lo hayan castigado por mi culpa! – Si no hablaba este niño ahora dijo todo tan rápido que Lovino tardo en carburar un poco esa respuesta, parpadeo un par de veces y vio la pequeña caja café que Raivis tenía en las manos y este estiraba los brazos rápidamente con la vista en el suelo para no verlo. El niñato estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la pena y Lovino simplemente suspiro cansado. Solo tenía que darle las galletas y ya no era la gran cosa.

-Oh vaya, gracias…, no tienes que agradecerme Raivis, necesitabas ayuda y no tienes porque hablarme de usted tampoco, no fue culpa tuya fue la de ese Sadiq, muchas gracias supongo…- Lovino se rasco un poco la nuca cansado, normalmente le contestaba a todos de forma grosera y molesta, a excepción de las chicas y otras personas, pero tampoco quería asustar al joven letón. Lovino estiro su mano para tomar la caja y los dedos de Raivis colindaron con los suyos propios.

Raivis se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba y rápidamente retiro sus manos dejando a Lovino con una cara entre confusión y curiosa. Eduard carraspeó un poco y rápidamente se levanto de la silla para agarrar el brazo de Raivis un poco ofuscado.

-Ok,… ¿ya terminaste con todo esto Raivis? No queremos que Vargas pierda más tiempo su tiempo…- Dijo el estonio mientras mandaba su mirada a Lovino, era una mirada entre molesta y "Te estoy vigilando"

Oh oh, alguien esta celoso para variar, eso pensó Lovino mientras resoplaba un poco cansado.

-Hola Von Bock… no te preocupes ya me tenía que ir de todos modos y no es que quiera quitarte TU tiempo con Raivis- Lovino miro de reojo a Raivis quien puso una cara de confusión y Von Bock entrecerró sus ojos apretando un poco la mandíbula del enojo pero debía guardar su buena compostura. Lovino sonrió un poco maliciosamente y se volteo con Raivis mientras le ponía una mano en su cabello y lo frotaba amistosamente

- Gracias por las galletas Raivis y no te metas en problemas ¿Vale?-

Raivis enrojeció como una cereza y asintió frenéticamente mientras Eduard lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba bruscamente.

Por fin… al menos ya se fueron. Ese Raivis era tan extraño, siempre que Lovino estaba a su alrededor se ponía todo rojo y balbuceaba incoherencias bastante estúpidas y ni hablar de Von Bock, ese tipo odiaba tanto a Lovino, casi media escuela sabía que Eduard Von Bock se le escurría la saliva (y por no decir otra cosa) por Raivis Galante pero Raivis no se daba cuenta de nada pero sí que le hacía caso a Lovino y eso hacía que a Von Bock se le hirviera la sangre del coraje.

Pero como Lovino es muy listo no se daba cuenta del amor platónico que tenia Raivis hacia su persona.

Basta de estupideces y a largarse de allí se ha dicho. Lovino se encogió de hombros, saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos que guardaba siempre en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y de su bolsillo izquierdo saco un encendedor, pero justo cuando iba a encender uno de sus amigos calmantes, en un movimiento brusco alguien lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que Lovino casi se cayera al suelo.

-¡¿PERO QUE PUT…?! ¡ANTONIO HIJO DE PERRA SUELTAME!

-¡Lovi~ al fin saliste de la cárcel! Bueno de la oficina de tu abuelo más bien… pero sobreviviste~-

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un españolete amable con un gran sentido del humor y se autoproclama mejor amigo de Lovino Vargas para la desgracia de este. No es que Antonio fuera mal amigo, en realidad era tierno y leal pero era muy pinche encimoso y ama a los niños pequeños y eso daba un poco de miedo. Después de ganarse un buen zape por parte del joven Vargas, Carriedo hizo un puchero con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos verdes

Pero "Toni" tenía un súper poder, no podía estar triste, así que ignoro las amenazas de muerte del italiano y Lovino por no tener otra opción aunque no acepto lo dejaba estar con él. Los dos caminaban por las calles en silencio hasta que Lovino se enfado de ver que el español lo seguía y no quitaba esa puta sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Por qué demonios me estabas esperando, no iban a ser paella en tu casa? Ya deberías estar corriendo a comer como el cerdo que eres- respondió un poco grosero Lovino mientras seguía su camino sin mirar al español, este solo rio divertido y le siguió por detrás como un perro.

-¡Ay Lovinito eres tan gracioso! Pero me pediste que cuidara tu celular ¿Recuerdas? Ah por cierto llamó tu mamá, me dijo que llegaras pronto a tu casa porque ella ira de visita y te manda mil besos y dice que eres su lindo muchachito y me mando un beso a mi también y me invito a cenar con ustedes, no es grandioso ~3 por cierto ¿cuando me dejaras salir con ella?- dijo el entusiasta español al amargado italiano quien levanto un ceja.

-¿Cenar con nosotros, salir con ella? Papá va a matarte de seguro, si de por si le caes muy "bien"… aunque es buena idea, sal con ella tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver…-

Ah Lovino se le hizo un poco extraño que su madre fuera de visita ese día. Normalmente iba cada dos meses pero esta vez vendría bastante pronto.

Sus padres estaban divorciados bueno no exactamente divorciados… era una unión libre por así decirlo. Los babosos de Luciano Napoli y Felicia Vargas en sus años de noviazgo y como eran unos calenturientos un día decidieron hacerlo en el baño de un centro comercial y allí fue cuando Lovino Vargas fue creado (( cabe mencionar que no era la primera vez que tenían sexo en un lugar extraño si no que los urgidos ya habían bautizado varios lugares)),nació y pensaron que tal vez si se juntaban era lo mejor pero después de unos años pensarlo muy bien o mejor dicho de estar de flojos para pensarlo después, les salió otra sorpresa. Ah… la juventud…. Uno hace pendejadas a lo idiota pero ellos se amaban y aman a sus hijos pero como ellos querían seguir con sus vidas decidieron la unión libre sin política ni iglesia, Luciano se quedo con Lovino y Felicia se quedo con su hijo menor, según ellos es lo mejor pero deberían escuchar lloriquear al padre de Lovino por las noches por la mujer que tomo su corazón y ahora estaba lejos…

Pero como la gente es idiota y muy orgullosa, ellos cuando se ven en persona actúan totalmente distinto, como si sus vidas fueran lo mejor de lo mejor sin sus presencias. Pamplinas y no es que a Lovino le gustara estar con su mamá, bueno si la quería y todo pero prefería mil veces a estar con su padre que estar con la fanática de la moda y los chismes y que de seguro lo traería vestido de colores chillantes.

Pero eso significaba una sola cosa…

Feliciano iría a su casa.

Eso hizo sonreír a Lovino y eso saco de onda a Antonio pero después de carburar unos minutos apareció una sonrisa en su carota de tomate, se acerco y con el codo toqueteo el brazo de Lovino.

-Es cierto~…Feli lindo también viene ¿no es cierto?, a decir verdad, yo también lo quiero ver, ¡Es adorable!- dijo el soñador español mientras se ganaba otro golpe de Lovino y una mirada de "ni lo sueñes"

De todas las cosas que amaba Lovino que a decir verdad eran como tres cosas, el que era dueño del primer puesto y de su corazón era nada más y nada menos que Feliciano Vargas, su dulce y tierno hermano menor.

Era un pequeño ángel afectuoso que hacía que los días de Lovino fueran de color rosa chicle y cursi pero Feliciano hacia que Lovino olvidara su odio a las personas y su mal humor.

Quien iba a creer que el chico solitario y busca pleitos de Lovino estuviera interesado en un muchachito como Feliciano, era difícil de creer al menos para Antonio porque él era el único que sabía el secreto de Lovino y debía ser secreto porque había un pequeño problemita.

Aunque ya es bastante obvio, Feliciano y Lovino son hermanos. Lovino se sentía que era de lo peor pero no podía evitarlo, Feliciano había conquistado su corazón con sus dulces pequeños besos, su inocencia pura y sobre todo su impecable belleza.

Era la viva imagen de su madre y todo lo contario a Lovino.

Cabello rojizo y corto con un mechón que le sobre salía del pelo del lado izquierdo una de las cosas con lo que ellos se identificaban como hermanos, Lovino también tenía un mechón en su pelo pero su mechón estaba del lado contrario y además el de Feliciano tenía una forma de caracol y el suyo apenas hacia una curva.

Feli tenía ojos grandes de color ámbar con unas pestañas largas, nariz pequeña, mejillas rosadas , labios carnosos y de un rosa tenue, eran facciones delicadas ,su era piel blanca y suave, manos frágiles y de artista y tenía un cuerpo delgado y pequeño pero dentro de él había una enorme personalidad, llena de amor, cariño, pureza, nobleza y todas las cosas buenas que deberían tener todos pero como el mundo es cruel todos estamos echados a perder a excepción del pequeño italiano.

Mientras que Lovino tenía las facciones más marcadas y afiladas.

Cabello café oscuro, ojos olivos marcados con un tenue rastro de sus noches sin dormir, nariz afilada, labios neutros, piel mediterránea y su cuerpo era fuerte.

Dos almas completamente diferentes

Y lo peor de todo era la mentira que debía decirle a Feliciano de su propia persona.

Feliciano creía que Lovino era la mejor persona del mundo y eso hacía parecer Lovino ante su precioso fratellino pero en realidad era un problemático y no quería que de NINGUNA manera Feliciano supiera su verdadera faceta.

Feliciano no volvería a verlo con los mismos ojos y estaría decepcionado… no eso no, eso era lo que menos quería Lovino y además de que debía esconder también su adoración y enamoramiento hacia el ya mencionado ángel de la pasta.

Por eso era mejor que sus padres estuvieran separados, para que Lovino pudiera seguir manteniendo su secreto sin que Feliciano se diera cuenta de que en realidad era una bazofia, una rata callejera pero lo malo de esto era vivir lejos de él, tal vez se veían pero no era suficiente para Lovino ese era el sacrificio que por más horrible que sea lo tenia que cumplir.

Suspiro un poco cansado mientras Antonio seguía hablando de tonterías como los toros, tomates y la paella hasta que llegaron a unos apartamentos de la zona rica de la ciudad.

Lovino tenía la suerte de que su padre fuera un empresario exitoso, la empresa en el que Luciano Napoli trabajaba era una de automóviles italianos y era jefe de otra cosa… pero para que sus cabezas no salgan volando vamos a dejar eso como una incógnita.

Vivian en unos apartamentos elegantes cerca de la empresa automovilística justo en el piso 23 de aquel hermoso y fresón edificio. Aunque a Lovino casi no le gustaba porque decía que los vecinos los miraban de una forma superficial y criticona, bueno Lovino ¿qué esperabas? No se puede vivir en un lugar así sin tener gente idiota a tu alrededor. Pero bueno que más da, Feliciano iba a venir y el debía estar más que preparado para causar una buena impresión, limpiar los restos de sangre seca que tenía en el rostro, cambiarse de ropa ect… todo impecable y guapo.

Antonio y Lovino subieron el edificio y cuando llegaron al departamento 124, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron impactados por lo que tenían enfrente.

La casa estaba que relucía y eso daba miedo, no es que Lovino y su Padre fueran unos desordenados, de vez en cuando la el departamento se veía un poco patas para arriba pero si era un departamento limpio, pero esto no tenia nombre, incluso el gato parecía que tenia barniz en el pelo para que brillara y en la mesa del comedor estaba Luciano, con una pañoleta en el pelo y un mandil blanco, tallando con fuerza una puta mancha que no se quería quitar.

-¡ESTUPIDA MANCHA FIGLIA DI PUTTANA*! SAL DE MI PRESIOSA MESA-

Qué pena ajena, en serio, a veces Luciano podía ser bastante perfeccionista, pero eso no lo quitaba lo apuesto, Era un hombre fuerte y joven, se parecía mucho a Lovino a excepción que el tenia el cabello negro azabache y su personalidad era un poco más… como decirlo, problemática cuando se le hacía enojar. Antonio miro curioso la escena y Lovino simplemente rodo los ojos, acercándose a su padre y mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa ahora? ¿Porque siempre me avergüenzas?-

Luciano al oír la voz de su hijo mayor simplemente gruño y siguió tratando de desaparecer esa maldita mancha fea color negra.

-Y qué demonios crees tú… ¡estoy limpiando la casa! ¿Quieres acaso vivir en un basurero? Pues yo no, lárgate que me pones de mal humor-

-Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy, viejo loco, ¿y porque demonios lo haces? Ayer habíamos hecho limpieza-

-NO! Este lugar debe estar impecable, ¿Acaso quieres que me vea como un marrano que vive en desperdicios? El ángel divino de tu madre y principino* vienen hoy y este lugar debe estar impecable, ya prepare la cena y solo falta que ellos ven…-

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos Luciano se levanto de repente y saco una daga que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con el ceño fruncido, se acercaba lentamente donde Antonio estaba y este con chillido de miedo se escondió detrás de Lovino.

-¡ . .Aqui! TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO LO QUIERO EN MI CASA, DE SEGURO YA SE ROBO EL JAMON SERRANO DEL REFRIGERADOR-

-¡EEEEEK! ¡LOVINITO SALVAME!-

Lovino rodo los ojos de nuevo, esto ya era demasiado pero opto por proteger a Antonio de la cólera de su padre.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar como un idiota? Dale gracias a Mamá… ella fue quien lo invito a cenar y si me disculpan debo ir arreglarme- Sin más preámbulo, Lovino se atrevió a dejar solo al pobre español quien casi se hacía pipi en sus pantalones, ¿Por qué Luciano lo odiaba tanto? Quien abe… tal vez fue la ves que rompió el jarrón familiar o cuando se robo la despensa o cuando abrazo a Felicia.

-¡NO LOVINITO NO ME DEJES, PROMETO HACER TU TAREA POR UN MES, COCINARTE LO QUE SEA!- Grito Antonio listo para alcanzar a Lovino pero Luciano rápidamente lo tomo de la muñeca y lo tiro contra el sofá, parecía una escena de esas donde van violar gente o descuartizar esclavos, Antonio se hizo bolita en el sofá mientras veía con horror a Lucina y ese feo cuchillo que lo estaba apuntando.

-¡CALLATE STRONZZO*! Al parecer no puedo sacarte de la casa… si lo hago Felicia creerá que soy un insensato entonces SIRVE PARA ALGO Y AYUDAME A QUITAR ESTA ESTUPIDA MANCHA Y cuando vuelva de la cocina quiero ver mi mesa reluciente y si te atreves a embarrar tus huellas dactilares en ella y/o en otra cosa de mi hogar, TE MATARE… que ¿sigues allí? ANDA, CAMINA, MUEVETE-

Ycon esto Luciano le aventó el trapo mojado que estaba utilizando para limpiar en el asustado y lloroso rostro de Antonio y este temblando rápidamente se puso a trabajar sin objeciones.

/

Lovino estaba en el baño de su habitación, el agua caliente caía en todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el agua en sus pectorales mientras se tallaba para quitar la sangre seca. Era tan apacible esos momentos, fuera de los problemas y solamente podía pensar en si mismo… y en Feliciano.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza sonrojado, había comenzado a pensar en cosas sexuales sobre Feliciano y no debía hacerlo. Bueno siempre lo hacía pero ese día era especial y Feliciano vendría pronto, ¿qué tal si entra al baño todo efusivo como siempre y encuentra a su hermano con su amigo a todo su esplendor?, que pena y que horror. Lovino salió del baño dejando atrás sus pensamientos impuros y abrió su enorme armario que solo contenía pocas ropas. A pesar de ser de familia adinerada a Lovino le gustaba lo simple pero elegante así que solo agarro unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados y unos zapatos de vestir de igual color, también tomo una camiseta color vino y una corbata negra, quería verse elegante para su madre que siempre estaba con sus teorías del color y que combina o no y Feliciano que a pesar de ser más tranquilo que Mamá era amante de la moda y siempre tenía que pasar por las calles o equis lugar como si fuera una pasarela y como Lovino es un burro para la moda trataba de al menos verse aceptable pero con eso bastaría, por supuesto que sí. Suspiro pesadamente cuando termino de vestirse y se acostó en su cama King size café claro recostando su cabeza en lo suaves cojines, cerrando los ojos lentamente y relajando su cuerpo.

Eran las pocas veces en el que él podía relajarse así.

Dejo todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos impuros olvidados mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido.

No escucho cuando se abrió la puerta lentamente y tampoco sintió como alguien comenzaba a subir por su cama para gatear y acercársele más y más.

Cuando se dio cuenta y estaba dispuesto a ver al intruso que se había atrevido a entrar a perturba su pequeña siesta pero unas suaves y pequeñas manos le taparon los ojos rápidamente.

Lovino se quedo confundido y sorprendido, si era el idiota de Antonio lo iba a pagar muy caro pero después escucho unas risitas suaves salir de aquel misterioso ser que estaba sentado arriba de sus caderas. Se sonrojo tenuemente pero sonrió sobreponiendo sus manos sobre las pequeñas.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-No te diré~ tienes que adivinar…- Dijo "el misterioso" susurrándolo, Lovino sonrió y comenzó a hacer sonidos como si estuviese pensando haciendo reír de nuevo a su captor temporal.

-Mmmh tal vez es el abuelo… nah, el abuelo tiene dedos de salchicha además es demasiado pesado, de seguro ya me hubiera aplastado…-

-Hahahaha~ que malo eres Hehehe~ vuelve a intentarlo Lovi!~

- Esta bien… tal vez es Papá… no tampoco, de seguro trataría de limpiarme la cara con barniz como a toda la casa y tampoco es Mamá, si fuera ella, Papá ya estaría cortándome el cuello en rebanas finas para la cena-

-No~ ¡sigue pensando!- Dijo ya un poco impaciente el captor presionando levemente su peso sobre las caderas de Lovino y este se sonrojo ante esa sensación, tratando de dejarla a un lado, coloco sus manos en las caderas del otro y en un movimiento rápido, giro para dejar a Feliciano debajo de él y este se sorprendió por ese movimiento tan repentino haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¡Tramposo! Eso es trampa… se suponía que debía adivinar quién era yo- a pesar del pequeño puchero Feliciano sonrió levemente y un tenue color rosa invadió sus mejillas mientras veía a su adorado hermano mayor quien tenía una sonrisa grande en su rostro y acariciaba sus cabellos cariñosamente.

-Prrf, ya sabía que eras tú tonto, solo hacia drama para no arruinarlo- dijo Lovino mientras bajaba su rostro y besaba la mejilla de Feliciano sonoramente, este solo rio un poco pero siguió con su pequeño puchero.

-Pues de todos modos lo arruinaste Fratellone- De verdad quería hacerse del rogar pero estaba tan Feliz de ver a su hermano mayor. Lo miro con ternura y pasó sus brazos por su cuello y restregó su mejilla con la de él, respirando esa fragancia masculina tan de él.

-De verdad te extrañe Lovi… me alegro tanto de estar aquí contigo, Ti voglio bene*!- Dijo feliz el pequeño italiano de cabellos rojizos. Lovino se sonrojo pero le sonrió ligeramente a su tierno hermano, siempre tan lindo que lastima que ese "Ti voglio bene" no sea un "Ti amo´". Solo los hermanos usan esa expresión pero solo los amantes se dicen "Ti amo".

Pero qué más da, con tener a su precioso Fratellino entre sus brazos de esa manera lo hacía sentir feliz. Se quedaron un rato más juntos, Lovino dándole cariños y pequeños besos en su frente y Feliciano restregando su cara contra su pecho y besando sonoramente sus mejillas. Un momento perfecto que no debía romperse pero por decisiones del destino tuvieron que parar.

-Hey Feli, ¿Mamá está en la sala principal? No quiero que me vuelva a ser un teatro por tardarme tanto y no saludarla cuando llega a tiempo.- dijo Lovino bufando un poco irritado, Feliciano rio animadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Mamá ya vendrá! Solo que se entretuvo en la entrada del edificio, yo fui corriendo aquí y entre al departamento porque la puerta estaba entre abierta, no vi a Papá y fui directo contigo, quería saludarte a ti primero que a nadie más sabes…- Feliciano se sonrojo levemente , de todas las personas que lo hacían Feliz, Lovino era una de ellas y además de que era tan apuesto, por supuesto que su atención caía en él primero al entrar a su departamento. Lovino sonrió ante el lindo comportamiento de Feli y acaricio sus cabellos "fraternalmente".

-Con razón no escuche el escándalo de papá cuando te ve llegar, vamos, de seguro a de estar nervioso por que salga todo perfecto- Lovino tomó la mano de Feliciano y este asintió con una enorme sonrisa y mejillas sonrosadas mientras salían del cuarto lentamente.

Tal vez no había un caos en la cocina, todo estaba limpio y reluciente pero el que estaba hecho un caos era Luciano, preparando la mesa, alineando los cuchillos y tenedores, poniendo las rosas en el florero para que quedara bien acomodadas, poniendo el plato de Antonio lo más lejos posible de los demás, prácticamente en el suelo para que coma como el perro que es y por cierto el pobre Antonio seguía tratando de quitar la mendiga mancha fea, al pobre ya le dolía la espalda.

Lovino rodo los ojos ante el perfeccionismo de su padre y Feliciano fue corriendo para abrazarlo por detrás ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Luciano.

-Babbo*~! Te extrañe, Te extrañe ¿Me extrañaste a mi también?, ¿Me compraste más dulces? ¡Te quiero!- Feliciano estaba tan enérgico que casi desacomodo el Angulo de la mesa, Luciano lo tomo de los hombros y lo alzo un poco para que dejara de moverse tanto abrazándolo aun con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Principino! ¿A qué horas llegaste? No te escuche, porque no me dijiste nada, ¿DONDE ESTA TU MAMA?!- Casi grito Luciano volteando a todos lados para ver si la mujer de sus sueños se había escabullido por allí dejándolo demostrar su enorme interés por obtener una buena impresión de esa súcubo, dueña de sus hijos y de su corazón.

-Hehehe, lo siento Babbo~ pero quería saludar a Lovino primero…- esto lo dijo sonrojada mente y sin pena, haciendo que Luciano le frunciera el ceño a Lovino con celos y Lovino solo le dio una sonrisa triunfadora. – Pero Mamá ya bien, estaba aba…-

-¡CIAO A TUTTI!-Todos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a la dueña de la radiante y fuerte voz.

Era Felicia Vargas que había entrado de portazo al departamento con los brazos llenos de bolsas de compras de tiendas de marcas prestigiosas obvio, Felicia llevaba un sombrero de sol con un lazo morado, anteojos de sol negros, un vestido blanco y estampado con unas flores coloridas y unos tacones de color beige.

Esa mujer glamorosa, amigable y una diseñadora de modas que empezaba a ser popular entre la gente de prestigio era madre de Lovino y Feliciano, Feliciano era su copia exacta a excepción que ella tenía el cabello largo con ondulaciones al final de sus cabellos y le llegaba hasta la espalda y todo lo que un cuerpo femenino contiene, bubis y curvas oh sí.

-Lovi-love! Te extraño tanto, hace un milenio que no te veo! Como esta mi hombre apuesto~- Dijo Felicia mientras corría a picharle las mejillas a su hijo mayor y este gruño de frustración y desaprobación.

-Mamá… ¡ya te dije que no me llames así! Además me viste el mes pasado no es para tanto…- Lovino trataba de quitarse a su madre de encima pero esta casi casi se le encimaba como changa y hacia pucheros de niña chiquita.

-¿Sabes lo que es un mes en años Madre? ¿Lo sabes? No~ así que tengo todo el derecho de darte tus besos ven aquí~-

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito Lovino mientras se escondía detrás de Feliciano y Feliciano reía suavemente pero él rápidamente tomo las manos de su Mamá y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Mama~ no le hagas caso a Lovi, él te quiere! Y a mí me encantan tus besos y abrazos, eres mi BFF!-

-¡Sí! Mi súper BFF! ¡Besos esquimal de la amistad!-

Los dos juntaron sus narices y comenzaron a frotarlas animadamente mientras todos los miraban con cara de "no es cierto" excepto Luciano que seguía petrificado por la presencia de la mujer de sus sueños.

Que cursi escena adolescente aunque no le sorprendían en nada a Lovino, ellos dos se la pasaban de comprar, chismeando todas esas cosas raras que hacen los locos fashionistas y amantes de las farándulas.

Cuando dejaron de hacer eso, Felicia voltio su mirada hacia Luciano inspeccionándolo levemente y este si parecía piedra ahora era un bloque de acero, Felicia se acercó rápidamente y este lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos levemente esperando el beso o el abrazo que ya desde hace tiempo esperaba con ansias.

-¡¿ANTONIO! QUE HACES ALLI EN EL SUELO!? POBRE BEBE-

Pero qué buena broma le jugó el destino al pobre Luciano, Felicia no fue por él, fue por el tomate apestoso que miro a Felicia sonrojado y le hizo una carita de perro baboso regañado para que lo mimara como a un puto bebe! MALDITO BASTARDO, pensó Luciano, mientras sentía que se le hervía la sangre viendo tal escena.

Felicia levantando al futuro castrado, mientras sacaba un pañuelo húmedo de su bolso de Louis Vuitton y le quitaba una mancha que tenía en su mejilla. Se la debería estar quitando a Luciano! Lovino era un traidor por haberlo traído.

-Fe-Felicia?- dijo Luciano aun en shock por el enorme robo de Antonio hacia su persona.

-Uh? AH! Luciano~ lo siento no te vi, obvio, porque tu camiseta y tus bóxers de Calvin Klein no combinan!-

¿Saben cuáles son los peores insultos? Tal vez uno recibe uno que otro y la verdad no nos importa pero que una fanática de la moda critique tus ropajes puede ser fatal. Luciano abrió los ojos e inflo las mejilla, guardando su explosión pensándosela bien, dispuesta a atacar a su contrincante.

Luciano Napoli ha cambiado su estado de estar enamorado a orgulloso vengativo.

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues tu vestido channel no va completamente con esos zapatos Prada y sin mencionar que ese sombrero te hace ver como una anciana!.

OHHH! Eso si le dio a Felicia, lo peor que uno le puede hacer a la amante de la moda es decirle que es una viejana, esta inflo sus mejillas, entrando a su estado "mujer echando humo y diciendo cosas hirientes a otras perras o más bien y en este caso a un Luciano mal portado" decidió usar movimientos on su mano al estilo afroamericano y así comenzó al batalla…

-Prrrf, ósea ami me dices eso? Tus pantalones cafés están tan feos y apretados que parecen de homosexual, pareces indio!-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Tu pareces maceta vieja!-

- ¡Hmmph! Tu mamá es más vieja que tu abuela-

-Pues tu Mamá es tan gorda que alcanza los dos lados de la Familia-

-Tu Mamá es tan FEA que en el momento que naciste te asustaste al verle la cara!-

-Pues tu Mamá…-

¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO OIR MAS BABOSADA, VAMOS A COMER COMO S EPLANEO Y NO QUIERO OIR MAS GRITOS!- exploto Lovino, es que es en serio, se supone que ese día iba a ser perfecto junto con su Feliciano y los orgullosos de sus padres ya habían empezado a actuar como unos completos idiotas ¿Por qué a él le tienen que pasar estas cosas? Porque el mundo está en tu contra Lovino, nadie te quiere y solo quieren verte sufrir… bueno esa no es una buena opción pero qué más da, Lovino se llevo a sus padres de las ojeras hasta la mesa ignorando las protestas de su Padre y los lloriqueos de su Madre, los sentó de golpe en las sillas, obviamente lejos de cada uno.

La cena fue un poco… tensa, bueno al menos para algunos.

Felicia había obligado a Antonio a sentarse junto a ella y este no puso objeciones, los dos reían animadamente y Antonio dejaba que Felicia lo alimentara, ¡que perro era!, si ha Luciano le pusieran un huevo crudo en la cabeza de seguro ya estaría bien cocido, estaba tan furioso y miraba de una forma asesina a Antonio pero este estaba tan ocupado con la bella Felicia que ni se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba creando al monstruo que sería quien se adueñara de su propia muerte, sus entrañas y que con sus intestinos haría macramé y adornaría toda su casa.

Lovino también estaba enojado, el españolete estaba atreviéndose a coquetear con su Madre y Feliciano veía embobado a Lovino, con sus codos que descansaban en la mesa y sus manos que sostenían su cabeza, con un leve sonrojo veía a su príncipe azul suspirando soñadoramente hasta que recordó algo súper genial que deba decirle a su Padre y Lovino, para eso había venido a verlos porque esa ya no sería la última vez.

-¡Es cierto! Fratellone, Babbo~ les tengo una noticia que es Fabulosa~- Casi grito Feliciano mientras se paraba de su haciendo agitando sus brazos enérgicamente y ganándose la mirada de los mencionados quien lo veían curiosos y extrañados aunque Felicia lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Luciano parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía a su hijo menor en ese estado, normalmente siempre esta así pero se pone más enérgico con las "buenas" noticias que a veces solían ser tonterías por ejemplo "Mamá y yo conseguimos unas botas Gucci fabulosas" cosas que no tenían mucha importancia pero para el mundo de Felicia y Feliciano era lo más cool y súper genial del mundo mundial.

-Bueno principino, que esperas, dinos que es la cosa "fabulosa" que nos quieres decir a tu hermano y a mi- Dijo Luciano mientras tomaba su copa de vino tomando un poco de aquel brebaje de uvas.

Lovino alzo una ceja pero se le hizo adorable el comportamiento de su Fratellino, imitó a su Padre tomando un sorbo del delicioso vino oporto cuando Feliciano dio su veredicto

-Mamá y yo nos mudaremos al edificio de alado y entrare a tu misma escuela Lovi~ ¡Por fin podremos estar juntos!-

Si no fuera porque Felicia agarro los hombros de Antonio y se protegió detrás de él habría terminado toda sucia de vino, Luciano y Lovino al escuchar la fabulosa noticia de Feliciano lanzaron el vino que tenían dentro de sus cachetes en un acto de sorpresa mientras se paraban y veían incrédulos a Feliciano quien los miraba totalmente asustado y algo herido pensando que no les gustaba la idea

¡Qué horror! Pensó Lovino, sentía el cuerpo frio. Si Feliciano se iba a su escuela descubriría que el era un demonio malvado y un bravucón sin correa.

Mientras que Luciano estaba hiperventilándose casi porque la mujer de su corazón ahora iba a estar a 23 metros de su casa.

-¡¿QUE PODIA SER PEOR?!-

Continuara…

Ya se , esta chafa pero tenía que quitarme la idea de esta historia de la cabezota.

Holis! He vuelto con otra historia, esta vez un itacest completo.

Y los que están leyendo "Amor Perfecto" no se preocupen! Ya viene el próximo capítulo, estuve fuera de mi ciudad por unos días xD pero ya volví! Y me puse las pilotas para escribir y también escribí esto.

Por quienes no me han leído jamás pues soy AmazingTamales03 ¡ y escribo el fic gerita y medio itacest "Amor Perfecto" y por si no conocen a Luciano y a Felicia allí están su primera aparición y su trágica historia de amor y si se animan adelante! Allí pueden leerlo y si son buena gente porque se que lo son me dejaran review~.

Les dije que volvería a sacar algún día a Luciano… lo amo y lo aman pero es mío.

Ojala les guste!

Habrá muchas parejas y dramas geniales.

Los veo luego en Amor Perfecto!

Traducciones:

Figlia di puttana- hija d puta

Principino: es como un nickname cariñoso a los hijos menores como pequeño príncipe, super cursi pero bien bonis

Stronzzo: es como pendejo.

Babbo: es como Papi en italianini


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volvi! Otro capítulo de Cambiando por ti, ha sido difícil porque ahora tengo dos historias en la cabezota, esta y la de Amor perfecto pero les prometo que actualizare bien las dos! Primero one y luego la other Hahahaha. Pues aquí vamos pues, no hay mucho que decir, solo que el nuevo capítulo de la nueva temporada de hetalia estuvo…Alemania estas bien bueno, por fin lo pusieron como debe de ser! Bien mameitor y guapoide haha**

**Bueno es un itacest pero también sera AmeCan y FrUk, tal vez más parejas después, quien sabe pero esos son oficiales y EstLat con un ligero RomaLat bueno por parte de Raivis hasta que se dé cuenta que esta pendejo pero bueno y pienso poner a los nórdicos, será la primera vez que los ponga así que no se qué pareja poner xD.**

**WARNING-**

**Este capítulo es contenido R-18 y la neta no sé cómo pude escribir esto pero bueno… xD decidí que cada vez que escriba una parte NSFW le pondré este simbolito /, se me hizo buena idea cuando leí el fic de SHATTER, es un itacest pero en ingles… está bien bonis.**

**Si aun eres bueno, te recomiendo que no lo leas… bueno no es que este tan "Ay que hardcore~" pero pues ya saben xD pero si eres warrior hazlo, no soy responsable de que se les empuerque más la choya.**

**Sin más preámbulos la historia-**

Lovino caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Esto no podía ser, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo a él? Hacia unas horas atrás que Feliciano les informo sobre su maravillosa noticia que en realidad era horrorosa, Feliciano y su madre iban a mudarse al edificio de al lado y no solo eso, Feliciano por fin había terminado la secundaria e iba a hacer la estúpida preparatoria en su misma puta escuela.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz. Estaría con su precioso fratellino, tal vez seria la oportunidad perfecta para declararle sus sentimientos más profundos pero había un minúsculo detalle que arruinaba por completo TODO y por decir TODO es TODO. Lovino tenía la fama de ser un maldito y si Feliciano se enteraba podría significar su maldita destrucción.

Tuvo que inventarle a Feliciano que le encantaba la idea porque cuando su padre y él hicieron esa escenita en la cena, Feliciano creyó todo lo contrario y casi lloraba de la tristeza pero después de que Lovino lo convenció de que todo estaba bien, todo estaba súper genial, Feli saltó de alegría y beso sus mejillas sonoramente…que lindo pero eso no cambiaba los hechos, trató de buscar auxilio de su padre pero este estaba hecho una roca y ahora estaba lloriqueando justo en su cama. Ya se había comido dos baldes de helado napolitano importado y muchas gracias por ensuciar las putas sabanas, estaba que nadie podía consolarlo, solo decía llorando "¿¡Por qué?!" "¿¡Por Queeee?!", ¿¡por qué demonios no se iba a su propia habitación a llorar como anciana?! Estaba arrugando sus sabanas y para terminar el abuelo también estaba en su habitación, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, viendo una revista porno y comiendo panettone con helado de vainilla como si nada.

Si se preguntan porque el abuelo "Vergas" está en la casa es porque también vive allí.

Puede que su hija estuviera separada de Luciano pero Rómulo era el responsable de que los dos se hubieran conocido y uno de sus propósitos era de juntarlos de nuevo y por suerte estaba del lado de Luciano a pesar de las llamadas de atención de su hija que pensaba que era un traicionero pero en el amor nadie puede contra Súper Rómulo y su sexy cuerpo que aun es joven.

-Vamos chicos, ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¡Deberían estar Felices!- Dijo con ánimo Rómulo tratando de quitar esa fea aura que tenían los dos o al menos Luciano que aun no dejaba de lloriquear.

-Sera su oportunidad perfecta, la oportunidad perfecta de Cupido para que haga su trabajo, ¿Qué no lo ves Luciano? Podrás hacer que Felicia vuelva a tus pies y todos nos reunamos de nuevo, es una fabulosa idea que solo a mí se me ha ocurrido porque soy tan sensual y poderoso!-

Si una fabulosa idea para Luciano o para Rómulo pero, ¿sabes porque Cupido tiene un pañal?, porque siempre la caga, y ¿Qué pasara con Lovino? Claro que nadie sabe a excepción del burro de Antonio que sabe sobre el secreto que Lovino guarda muy dentro suyo, el amor tan profundo que siente por el pequeño Feliciano, al menos Luciano tendría una oportunidad de volver a estar junto a Felicia y vivir un felices para siempre pero Lovino estaba que se caía de un barranco para que sus extremidades explotaran al caer al suelo y ya no existiera más.

Mantenía tan bien sus secretos con Feliciano lejos de él pero ahora que estaba cerca le sería difícil, ¿Qué tal si jamás podría confesarle su amor? ¿Qué tal si Feliciano se enamoraba de otra persona? El tendría que sufrir viéndolo con ese alguien quien lo manosearía y besaría como un maldito pervertido.

Aunque Lovino se mordiera la lengua en el aspecto pervertido no borraba la desesperación que sentía y sobre todo esa horrible escena de Feliciano alejándose de él asustado por ser un maldito bravucón y un puerco incestuoso. Eso sería demasiado…

Luciano al escuchar a Rómulo levanto la cabeza dejando mostrar su deplorable rostro.

Ojos ojerosos, nariz rosa con escurrimientos nasales y sus mejillas empapadas de esa agua salina…

-¡Claro! Como tú no tienes que enfrentar a la mujer de tus sueños con quien tuviste dos niñatos, uno que es un insensible que se avergüenza de su padre y el otro que es un pequeño principino adorable y que por nuestro maldito orgullo nos separamos cuando podríamos estar juntos como marido y mujer, teniendo sexo a lo idiota y amándonos como locos. ¿¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡No importa lo que haga, cuando ella está lejos la extraño como un imbécil pero cuando la tengo enfrente el orgullo me gana! Y sin contar que podría descubrir mis otros "negocios"… De seguro me llamara asesino, corrupto, mafioso… mi vida amorosa y social se desplomara, me odiara, ¡NO QUERRA VERME NUNCA~! – Y con esto volvió a chillar Luciano, lanzándose a los brazos de Rómulo quien miraba sorprendido el comportamiento tan inusual del hombre de cabello azabache. Toda la vida que lleva conociéndolo se ha mostrado como alguien serio y bastante inteligente pero cuando esta con Felicia o habla de ella es alguien completamente diferente.

El amor nos hace pendejos, eso dicen y CUANTA razón tienen…

Lovino frunció el ceño por tanta cursilería y se dedico a echar a patadas a Luciano y a Rómulo de su habitación, ganándose unos pucheros de Rómulo y sus sermones de "nunca pasamos tiempos de Abuelo-Nieto". Si claro, leer revistas pornográficas y comer como cerdo, llenando su cuarto de morusas era un momento hermoso, pamplinas y Luciano chillo más también diciendo "Mi hijo no me entiende, ¡Eres un Vaffanculo, te quitare el Iphone 5 por un mes!" y con eso se encerró en su propio cuarto de un portazo.

Lovino rodó los ojos, que patético era su padre, le causaba tanta vergüenza pero por un momento pareció que Luciano y Lovino tenían el mismo tipo de problema.

Suspiro cansado y agobiado, primero porque tuvo que cambiar las sabanas de su cama. Las gotas de helado esparcidas por las sabanas parecían otra cosa…ugh.

Bufó molesto y se recostó en su cama limpia , ya sin rastro de manchas sugestivas por un hombre con el corazón roto y se preguntaba porque el tenia que tener una familia tan rara a excepción de Feliciano por supuesto. El era perfecto, lindo, inocente, amable, tenia estilo, lo era todo…y era su hermanito también, pero su Madre estaba loca, su Padre era bipolar con instintos asesinos de un lado y por el otro era una nenita llorona y su abuelo era un pervertido que le encantaba meter la nariz donde no le incumbe.

Si, Feliciano era el único que se salvaba de ser imbécil porque él lo era también y no iba a mentir y alabarse a sí mismo cuando era todo lo contrario a la palabra "Bueno"

Nadie se salva, todos somos unos marranos con la cabeza llena de cochambre, mentira cuando decimos que nunca hacemos o pensamos en nada malo, si claro ¿y de que es tu nieve de limón?

Amaba tanto a Feliciano pero… no podrían estar juntos nunca, nunca en la vida.

Eso ya estaba escrito, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como él? Solo mírenlo, era un hipócrita, ser lo mejor frente a Feli pero ser una rata con las demás personas pero eso si, el orgullo de Lovino y sus ganas de ganar eran tan grandes que NO iba a darse por vencido.

Lovino volvió a arrugar el entrecejo y de un salto se paró de la cama, caminando directo a su armario de madera de arce, lo abrió con violencia y vio el bote donde ponía la ropa sucia y allí estaba… su preciada chaqueta de cuero negro. A Lovino le apareció un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras veía su preciada prenda, le iba a doler mucho lo que iba a ser pero no tenía otra opción, tomó la chaqueta y rápidamente la lanzó al bote de… la basura. Si quería que Feliciano lo siguiera admirando entonces… tendría que cambiar, ese era lo único que podría hacer y esto era por amor, entonces… ¿Valdría la pena?

Lovino voltio su cabeza lentamente al ropero de nuevo, poniendo una cara de asco pero de decisión mientras tomaba ese suéter color beige que tenía el escudo de la escuela en la parte izquierda del pecho. Estaba nueva, jamás la había usado antes, el decía que ese estúpido suéter era para ñoños tontos pero… ahora tendría que formar parte de ese mundo tan extraño.

Ser bueno, ser bueno para Feliciano.

Y si tenía que usar ese estúpido disfraz pues… que así sea.

Cuantos problemas tenían esos tipos y sin mencionar que todo era sobre el fabuloso amor que hace que uno vomite un arcoíris y corazones a no ser que tengas una convulsión horrible y vomites tus propias entrañas.

Para Luciano era horror multiplicado por veinte y para Lovino era miedo más horror por angustia a la quinta potencia.

Lo sé, la exageración de los hombres es un misterio, pero debemos aceptar que Lovino es muy valiente al deshacerse de su preciada chaqueta solo por Feliciano.

Hablando del mocoso, ¿porque no vamos a verlo?

Vamos al edificio departamental "Francesco Papurello" que estaba a unos 23 metros del edifico departamental "Albergo Cesári" hogar de Lovino y su padre sexy pero llorica.

Edificio "Francesco Papurello"… era una joya de la arquitectura moderna y vanguardista, pocos son los prestigiados para vivir en un edifico como ese pero vaya lujos que se dan.

Vamos subiendo al último piso, el piso 34 en el pent-house.

Un pent-house elegante con el toque femenino, obvio si viene de la loca pero hermosa y amable Felicia. La entrada principal con fotografías de Felicia modelando en las portadas de las revistas de modas más vistas en el país, algunas de Feliciano también pero él era la portada de las revistas de jóvenes locas y algunas fujoshis, revistas japonesas que se dedicaban a fotografiar a los modelos hombres que tenían un lindo cuerpo kawaii para las locas desquiciadas. Material importado del fotógrafo Kiku Honda, regalo de él para ellos, obvio.

La sala principal amueblada y con aspecto modernista, la pantalla de televisión enorme y un Wii descansaba en el mueble de abajo con varios videojuegos de Just Dance, perfecto para los glúteos y las piernas.

La cocina que a pesar de que todo el maldito pent-house era un lugar elegante y casi casi de ver pero no toques porque te muerdo al mano, la cocina era tradicional, perfecta para los italianos amantes de la cocina casera, al menos ese era el único lugar en toda la casa donde la palabra simple podría decirse en voz alta sin que un maldito rico bastardo viniera a cerrarte la boca.

Pero para ya no tardarnos más vamos al pasillo de las habitaciones, pasando el cuarto de Feliciano, el cuarto de baño hasta el siguiente que tenia letras doradas y decía "Cuarto Spa"

El cuarto con colores amarillentos y cálidos según el libro del feng shui, muebles de tatami, toallas blancas, productos para la piel y otros, cabron…Ya hasta parecía hotel este mendigo pent-house

.

Feliciano estaba en una de las sillas reclinables de madera, con una bata blanca que cubría su delgado cuerpo y en su mano izquierda una libreta y en la derecha una pluma verde.

-Útiles, ya, Uniformé, ya, mochila Armani, ya, revista Cosmopolitan escondida en el libro de matemáticas, ¡listo! Creo que ya estoy listo para ir a la escuela Mamá-

Dijo Feliciano animadamente mientras saltaba de la silla reclinable y le mostraba lista escolar a su madre que estaba en otra silla pero acostada, con un menjurge de miel, leche de burra egipcia, aguacate y otras cosas extrañas para el cutis y dos rebanadas gordas de pepino en los dos ojos, claro como si pudiera ver…, sonrió con cuidado y movió sus manos en signo de emoción pero sin mover la cabeza para no arruinar u mascarilla perfecta.

-¡Qué bueno Feli! De seguro te ira muy bien, acuérdate que la revista sea del mes y no del anterior y que no te vea el profesor~-

Dijo con dificultad Felicia sin mover mucho los brazos, casi balbuceando. La plasta extraña de su rostro no debía moverse hasta que pasaran 25 minutos para obtener mejores resultados.

Pero lo que indigna aquí es como una Madre deja que su hijo vaya con una revista para distraerse en la clase de matemáticas, bueno en realidad que suerte tiene Feliciano, ¿Quién no querría una madre así? Pero bueno, Feliciano rio un poco y salió del cuarto del Spa para ir al suyo.

Ya había terminado con la lista escolar pero había otra lista que debía terminar… una lista secreta que él solo conoce y que a continuación vamos a ver de qué demonios se trata pero les advierto que puede causar sorpresas.

Todos conocemos a Feli.

Un chico lindo, amable, cortes, adorable, inocente…

¿Inocente? SI CLARO, bueno tal vez se le vayan algunas cosas cuando uno alburea y el no las capta pero, Feliciano era un… bueno era especial.

Feliciano entro a su habitación y la cerró con llave.

Su habitación era cálida con las paredes de color amarillo claro, una cama grande y muy suave, algunos peluches que eran prueba de su infantilismo, algunos posters en las paredes de cantantes geniales y actores que se te caen los pantalones de solo verlos.

En la parte izquierda del cuarto había un enorme tocador con un espejo que abarcaba gran parte de la pared y en el mueble varios productos para la piel y lo que sea que te imagines para una persona vanidosa o al menos para un chico metrosexual como Feliciano.

En la parte derecha de la habitación al fondo había un enorme y digo enorme porque era un ENORME closet donde Feliciano guarda todas sus preciadas prendas, botas, zapatos y no solo prendas de vestir si no también unos cuantos secretos…

A Feliciano se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa gatuna en la cara con un ligero sonrojo de tono rosa y se acerco a su closet, sacando una caja color rosa mexicano con un estampado de corazones blancos.

Que peculiar… y más por las cosas que se encontraban dentro de la estúpida caja. Feliciano se acerco a su mesita de noche y saco un papel que tenía un titulo con tinta roja y algunos corazones dibujados alrededor…

"Lista para conquistar a Lovi"

Que… ¡¿QUE?!

Debe estar bromeando, y no lo digo por la puta lista, lo digo por lo que Feliciano comenzó a sacar de la caja.

Juguetes sexuales para mujer, una caja de condones nueva, dos botes de lubricante, uno sabor cereza y el otro sabor kiwi- fresa porque ya no había de papaya-coco, una caja de klinex y un bonito conjunto de lencería rosa con negro de la línea de Victoria secret's solo que sin el brassier por obvias razones.

Feliciano tomo un dildo color purpura y sonrió feliz mente.

-¡Ya no voy a necesitarte más~! Fue un verdadero PLACER jugar contigo ¡pero Lovi me espera~!- Dijo casi riendo Feli mientras ponía su "ex preciado objeto" en otra caja color gris que decía "Para desechar"

…¿Ok? Esto es demasiado extraño y sin mencionar que es perturbarte pero al parecer Feliciano se la estaba pasando muy bien, colocaba en la caja gris a sus amigos juguetes sexuales y volteaba a ver a la demás mercancía, tomando la lencería entre sus manos, caminando al espejo y la sobreponía en su cuerpo, saltando feliz de la emoción.

De seguro a Lovino le iba a encantar todo esto y a quien no carajo. Feliciano tomo la lista especial y tacho el nombre de los objetos que había conseguido quien sabe cómo, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la primera cosa de la lista, la única que aun no había podido tachar porque era la más importante y la que le faltaba por hacer.

"Atrapar a Lovino con sus encantos"

Y vaya que iba a ser difícil.

Lovino era su hermano mayor, no era cualquier fulano que pasaba por la calle y con quien uno podía follar a lo pendejo, no por supuesto que no, era su jodido hermano mayor, su jodido hermano mayor que era tan guapo y genial, todo lo que Feliciano había soñado y Lovino lo tenía por completo.

Suspiro con un aire soñador pero con el rostro un poco triste y se dejo caer en su cama mientras sostenía en su pecho la bella lencería fina.

Era su sueño estar con Lovino, a su lado haciéndole feliz, dormir juntos, esperarlo en casa cuando el volviera del trabajo, todas esas cosas cotidianas de la vida y que él deseaba tenerlas con Lovino.

Era tan bueno, tan amble, tan todo pero sobre todo tan…apuesto.

/

Feliciano se sonrojo levemente, apretando un poco sus piernas, gimiendo suavemente cuando roso sus partes vitales con sus dos piernas.

Aquí iba de nuevo.

Siempre que recordaba a Lovino pasaba todo esto, se sentía un poco pervertido cada vez que sentía ganas de tocarse un poco.

¿Un poco pervertido? Este tipo tiene que estar bromeando. Tener juguetes eróticos y todas esas cosas pervertidas en una caja de color rosa con corazones es totalmente inocente, eres un ángel… ¡SI CLARO!

Feliciano volvió a presionar sus piernas y volvió a gemir al sentir su miembro despertarse un poco. Suspiro entrecortadamente moviendo su cabeza a un lado y viendo la caja gris que estaba arriba de la mesita de noche que tenia junto a su cama.

Feliciano se mordió el labio inferior mientras se levantaba un poco de su cama para gatear en ella y alcanzar la caja, viendo en su interior su "ex amigo" el señor dildo morado.

Feliciano vio rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y se aseguro que estuviera bien cerrada, entrecerró sus ojos y con timidez tomo entre sus manos el objeto para proporcionar placer y lo miro un poco avergonzado pero murmurando ligeramente para sí mismo y para el objeto sin vida.

-Tal vez… pueda jugar contigo un poco más… solo para prepararme… para Lovi…-

Dijo Feli cerrando sus ojos y acostándose de espaldas lentamente en su cama. Esta era una rutina que Feliciano solía hacer, no digamos que siempre pero era muy seguido.

Hacía poco que había descubierto lo que se podía hacer en el mundo del sexo pero a pesar de estarse guardando para Lovino, Feliciano quiso aventurarse más.

Cuando iba en la secundaria, escucho a varios de sus amigos que tenían las mismas preferencias sexuales como él hablar sobre el sexo y como habían perdido sus virginidades con un tono triunfante, claro quitando que la primera vez era muy doloroso pero que estar con su pareja a esa distancia tan pero tan corta y tocándose mutuamente se sentía demasiado bien.

Feliciano no dudo en pensar en Lovino al oír esas cosas, él deseaba, realmente deseaba estar de esa manera con él, sintiéndolo y dejándose tocar por las manos suaves pero fuertes que poseía el mayor.

Tantas eran sus ganas que se atrevió a aventurarse más al mundo del ñaca ñaca pero claro que solamente estimulándose a sí mismo y nunca con otra persona, quería que el primero fuera Lovino y nada más él pero temía al dolor entonces todo este tiempo el señor dildo fue su compañero para prepararse.

Feli movió sus manos hasta el nudo de su bata blanca, deshaciéndolo con cuidado para simplemente abrirlo y dejar su pecho y toda su parte baja al desnudo, sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió el aire frio golpear su fina piel blanca haciendo que su piel se erizara, se sentía tan bien y más cuando movió sus dedos a uno de sus pezones rosas, jugando consigo mismo arrancándose leves gemidos, aun con los ojos cerrados imaginándose tantas cosas.

Imaginándose que el mismo no era quien se proporcionaba ese placer, si no que era Lovino quien hacia ese trabajo por él. Si era Lovino, él estaba usando sus largos dedos de su mano izquierda para jugar con sus pequeños pechos y que con su mano libre bajaba hasta su miembro que ya estaba despertándose y que lo tomaba cálidamente y comenzaba a frotarlo con ritmo pero con cuidado, robándole suspiros y gemidos a Feliciano.

Tantas fantasías cruzaban por la mente de Feliciano mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, dejando sus pezones para mover sus mano tambaleante para tomar uno de los botes de lubricante, abriéndolo con dificultad sin querer abandonar su otra mano de su miembro y no dejar de estimularse para no perder la calidez que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la calidez que le proporcionaba Lovino en sus pensamiento, no quería separarse de él de ninguna manera.

Bajo su mano hasta su entrada, dejando entrar dos de sus dedos dejando salir un gemido placentero pero no muy alto para no causar sospechas, comenzó un vaivén rápido, lubricándose lo suficientemente bien para poder llegar al final.

Las mejillas de Feliciano estaban tan rojas y su respiración era complicada, quería gemir más fuerte pero su madre de seguro lo escucharía y no es que su madre sea un Ángel, ella era peor que él y no se molestaba en esconder sus gemidos cada vez que pasaba un buen rato en su cuarto, obviamente sin otro hombre ya que Felicia tenia principios… bueno ni tanto pero para Feliciano era un poco vergonzoso y deseaba mejor que nadie lo escuchara a menos que estuviera solo en casa.

Cuando estuvo perfectamente lubricado, Feliciano paro su mano con la que se estaba masturbando, mandando su mirada al juguete morado que se encontraba chocando con sus caderas.

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras se alzaba suavemente para gatear un poco, recostando su pecho en las sabanas pero dejando sus caderas arriba, tomo el dildo y lo mando atrás, sonrojándose al sentir el frio material chochando contra su parte trasera.

Apretó un poco las sabanas con la mano libre y cerro de nuevo sus ojos, mientras sentía como iba adentrando ese aparato a su interior, mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo las pequeñas lagrimas que se formaban en acaramelados ojos, suspirando pesadamente y susurrando palabras inentendibles pero se podían escuchar l nombre de Lovino salir de los suaves y rosados labios de Feliciano.

-L-Lovi… ti amo, per favore…- y con este susurro que apenas salió claramente comenzó una serie de estocadas, metiendo y sacando el juguete de su interior sin cuidado y esta vez sacándole gemidos de alto volumen al chico.

Feliciano no podía ver, sus ojos estaban nublados de placer y lujuria, no podía ver claramente porque ahora mismo estaba viviendo una de sus fantasías. Ese no era un juguete, era el mismo Lovino, moviéndose fuertemente y haciéndolo suyo por completo.

Feliciano lloraba de placer, mordía sus dedos, la almohada y decía el nombre de su hermano mayor sin parar o al menos trataba de hacerlo porque sus palabras solo eran balbuceos inentendibles.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir los escalofríos que indican que pronto acabaría y eso fue una llamada de alerta para Feliciano quien con una mano tambaleante tomó rápidamente uno de los Klinex que sobresalían de su caja para ponerlo en la punta de su miembro que ya estaba empezando a gotear un poco.

-Ahh~aaah… Lovi, ti a-amo, amami… per favore Ahh~Ah! ….!¡

Y con esto dicho, Feliciano se corrió en el papel klinex, sintiendo sus piernas temblar horriblemente y dejándose caer por completo en su colchón, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo los efectos secundarios de su orgasmo y abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse solo.

Su fantasía ya había acabado y para sus horrores todo lo que se imagino con Lovino era una mentira.

Lagrimeo un poco sintiendo tristeza en su interior, sacando con cuidado el aparato que lo ayudaba a imaginarse tantas cosas.

Era triste sentirse solo, era triste querer estar con una persona que sabes que las probabilidades de que te corresponda es de 0.00 %, el lo sabía muy bien, era su hermano con un demonio ¿Por qué Lovino lo amaría de la manera más romántica y asquerosamente cursi? Era triste saber la verdad pero valía la pena el intento o al menos eso creía una parte de Feliciano porque su otra parte le decía que por qué demonios iba a arruinar todo el lazo que habían forjado juntos con esa tontería de enamoramientos.

Feli no quería que Lovino lo odiara, lo amaba tanto que con solamente el amor fraternal lo llenaba un poco pero al menos lo suficiente para estar satisfecho o al menos para que no se pudiera quejar.

Pero a veces creía que su admiración y amor por Lovino se estaba volviendo algo acosador o al menos algo loco a su parecer, Tenia fantasías sexuales sobre Lovino y utilizaba un maldito juguete sexual para imaginarse que es la cosa de su Fratellone…

Bueno, muchos tiene fantasías eróticas, no debes sentirte como una basura Feliciano, aunque estamos sorprendidos de tu lado sexual que muchos no creímos que tuvieras, pero al fin y al cabo Feli era una persona como cualquier otra y Feliciano tenía miedo como cualquier persona sentiría.

Ya no quería ocultar más sus secretos pero temía que su hermano se fuera de su lado para siempre, pero era más grande el dolor de no hacer nada para lograr estar junto a Lovino que tomo la decisión de ganarse su corazón.

Si eso era y Feliciano ya estaba preparado… solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana y su plan se llevaría a cabo.

Feliciano frunció un poco el ceño decidido pero aun con las facciones cansadas y por el orgasmo que sintió unos momentos atrás. Abrazó su almohada y cerró sus ojos lentamente para caer rendido a los pies de Morfeo por diciendo estas últimas palabras antes de dormir cual príncipe durmiente.

-Hare lo posible Lovi… hare lo posible para que sepas lo mucho que te amo…-

_Continuara…_

_**Si ya se, esta cortito y les hubiese gustado más o esperaban más, lo siento!. Es que estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de Amor Perfecto para que me quede súper genial porque será la parte que decide si Alfred y Arthur se contentan al igual de Francis y Mathew! Lol! Quedara padrísimo, se los juro!**_

_**Feliciano nos sale pervy pero asi te queremos amiguito. ( no se de donde saque tantas cochinada so al menos no se porque lo escribi hahaha)**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Sakery-chan:**_

_Claro que somos amigas! Por que no? Tu también eres muy simpática y gracias por tus cumplidos lindo~ pues aunque quisiera que el mundo fuera dominado por mis parejas, recibiría muchos latigazos de otros fandoms hahaha xD si habrá AmeCan! Próximo cap!_

_**AnnA Encinas:**_

_Hahahah, yo también quería escribir un itacest largo ya que hay muy poquitos! Y si Feli es lindo pero tiene su lado pervy. Habrá muchas parejas! Síguenos leyendo plis!_

_**Mizuki Makino-sama:**_

_Porque todos quieren morderme la mano?! Hahah muchas gracias! Es muy importante para mi que me digas todo esto, al menos se que no soy tan mala hahaha._

_Si Luciano es nuestro novio… es lindo pero sufre de mal de amores, y es más lindo en el fic de Amor Perfecto que por cierto todas lo quieren para ellas solas, no discúlpenme peor me pertenece ES MIO._

_No lo abandonare, si hago algo debo terminarlo asi que no te preocupes!_

_Gracias por leer_

_**Fandubermiku01:**_

_Feliciano no es fresa xD, bueno… un poquito pero es buena onda! O al menos a el no le importan tantas cosas como a su madre asi que no lo odies._

_Re subiendo tan rápido como pueda, don't worry! Por cierto amo tu fic Gerita… síguele plis!_

_**ShinigamiRiku:**_

_Hahahahaha muchas gracias xD Tenía que volver a usar a estos monos por que la neta me hacen reír y si Raivis tiene un crush por Lovi pero se dará cuenta de que su amor es platónico… al menos xD. Muchas Gracias por esperar! Eres muy buena seguidora…te amo … xDDDD a todas! Si pondré a los nórdicos solo que debo practicar esas parejitas!_

_**Vama-sanlove:**_

_**ME gusta usar el vocabulario variado que tenemos los mexicanos, hacen más divertidas las cosas Hahahaha, que bueno que te gusto mucho! Espero que sigas leyendo!**_

_**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia!**_

_**Sale bye y nos vemos!**_


	3. El caso de Mathew Williams El invisible

Muchos dicen que la secundaria o la preparatoria serán los mejores años de tu vida. Conocerás a los mejores amigos que te acompañaran durante el transcurso de tus días y un montón de parolachas raras y cursis respecto a la amistad.

Volvamos a la academia mundial…

Puede que sea una escuela elegante pero como les dije antes, esta academia sigue siendo una PUTA escuela.

Y cuando digo escuela me refiero a las jerarquías.

¿Recuerdan cuando alguna vez su profesor de historia les enseño sobre "la pirámide de la jerarquía"?

Ese triangulo extraño con diferentes niveles de los puestos importantes en la edad media y porque no de la vida actual también

En la mera punta del triangulo, se encuentra el Rey

Debajo del Rey se encuentra la nobleza

Después sigue el clero ósea, personas con algún título importante, como señores de haciendas, hidalgos, ect…

Y al último en lo más cochino y asqueroso se encuentran los del tercer estado, ósea campesinos, pordioseros ect….

¿Interesante, no?

Pero hoy en día se ha utilizado la pirámide para convertirla en…

LA PIRAMIDE DE LA JERARQUIA ESCOLAR

Usado por muchos pero la desgracia para otros y está compuesta de esta manera…

REY o REINA: El puesto más deseado e inalcanzable para unos (ósea perdedores y hediondos), el REY seria en cuestiones escolares, el jugador estrella del equipo de la academia, ósea el chico más guapo, cool y de las mejores fiestas y la REINA seria la capitana de las porristas, la de mejor cuerpo, la más bella y por supuesto la indicada para hacerte sufrir si eres mujer. No te metas con ellos o en su campo de visión, si ya te tienen en la mira no podrás escapar nunca y ni se te ocurra vengarte si te hacen algo, morirás o simplemente ellos harían que toda la escuela te odiara y tu vida será más imposible de la que es ahora, sigue sus reglas y todo será perfecto. También entran las personas cool y los chicos malos pero misteriosos, nadie los comprenden pero se mueren por ellos

NOBLEZA: En términos escolares es el/ la segundón /a del Rey o la Reina, ósea su mejor amigo/a, el que siempre está de acuerdo en lo que dice y sigue

A su majestad como perro, también entran aquí el equipo de jugadores y las demás porristas. Ellos ayudan a sus amos a molestarte o mantener informados a sus líderes sobre todos tus movimientos. Tampoco es recomendable que te metas con ellos.

CLERO: Ni son looser ni son Cool, personas comunes que gracias a sus estándares no son blanco para las burlas, son como la gente intermedia del pueblo, curiosos y chismosos. Son los que se burlan de ti cuando te pasa algo malo y los que tratan de ayudarte cuando tienes un accidente, hipócritas claro. Lo que tienen de especial es que siguen las reglas del Rey al pie de la letra y además no se ven tan enclenques, si te encuentras en esta sección considérate salvado.

Y por ultimo…

TERCER ESTADO: ¡LOOSERS! Todos los enclenques con brazos de hilo entran aquí. Nerdos, geeks o cualquier grupo urbano que no son comprendidos, pero no por eso son perdedores, por supuesto que no, cualquier sitio está bien para ellos menos en la puta escuela. Agredidos verbal y físicamente, este es el peor puesto en el que uno puede estar pero si ya estas acostumbrado a este tipo de atención y no te afecta en lo más mínimo, tienes todo mi respeto.

Pero hay una persona que logro crear un nivel nuevo en la pirámide… e incluso esta debajo de los loosers y es…

El invisible y el que tiene ese maravilloso puesto es nada más y nada menos que Matthew Williams, un canadiense de 15 años de edad.

Un chico como cualquier otro… mentira, era un pequeño, aguado y débil chico de primer grado que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer enrollado en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter.

Cuando eres looser al menos te ponen atención y tienes amigos que también son de la misma dimensión que tu pero el pobre Mathew estaba atrapado en una burbuja de "ignoración" (nueva palabra en nuestro diccionario extraño) y eso lo hacía sufrir demasiado.

Y para terminar de fregar todo, el pobre canadiense tuvo problemas en las cuerdas bucales al nacer. Su voz era tan bajita que era muy difícil oírlo con atención y para prestársela también.

Además de que su aspecto era un poco deplorable, tenía la piel muy blanca, cabello tirándole a rubio claro ondulado que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros pero su fleco le tapaba los ojos así que el color de ellos era un verdadero misterio

Ah es verdad y un mechón muy extraño que tenía una forma como la punta de un sacacorchos se situaba en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo era débil y escuálido.

Comparemos a Feliciano con Mathew.

Feliciano, siendo un más bajo que Mathew y siendo igual mente flaco y sin ningún tipo de musculatura al menos compensaba eso con sus curvas, tenia suerte de ser curvilíneo y además que le sacaba provecho a su sensual y sexy cuerpo pero Mathew se escondía en sus sudaderas grises, y a pesar de que eran talla chica le quedaban un poco grandes al igual que sus pantalones, al menos sus converse rojos le quedaban como guantes pero seguían siendo pequeños.

En resumen Mathew era un mosquito y no tenia absolutamente nada que llamara la atención y eso realmente lo ponía triste.

Que tus compañeros te ignoren era algo pero que incluso tus profesores se olviden de tu existencia era realmente deprimente pero bueno, Mathew a pesar de estar solo tenía algo bueno.

Era dulce y gentil pero muy MUY tímido y además de asustadizo y un poco tartamudo… bueno no son cosas tan buenas pero tampoco son horrores.

Pero eso no le quita lo buena persona que es y demás de que el ENSERIO es inocente, a diferencia de unas personas que conocemos todos, uno que se hace pasar por persona maravillosa pero es un rebelde sin causa y otro que es "inocente" pero le gusta el chaca chaca y los juguetes que se usan para detrás del chabacano y que quiere al rebelde sin causa para sí solo…, Mathew de verdad era un ángel muy bueno, pero como la vida nos vomita fracasos , el pobre Mathew vivía en su burbuja pero al menos tenia la atención de alguien especial…

-¡HEY! ALLI ESTA EL DON NADIE;… ¿eh? OYE NO TE ESCAPES LAME-O, VUELVE AQUÍ-

Mathew corría para poder salvar su pobre pellejo. Tenía a todo el equipo de futbol guiados por su peor enemigo para golpearlo sin piedad.

Alfred F. Jones, el mariscal de campo estrella de la Academia "W", el chico más apuesto, revoltoso y cool de la escuela pero el torturador personal del pobre Mathew. Y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, esta era la milésima cuarta vez que Alfred arrasaba contra Mathew pero esta vez traían municiones y con municiones me refiero a pelotas para jugar quemados.

¿Quién dijo que el ser él invisible evadía completamente al REY?

Yo no lo dije… O tal vez se me olvido mencionarlo porque me olvide por completo de Mathew… lo siento, baby.

Mathew subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la academia, tratando de buscar refugio en aquel amplio sitio pero Alfred estaba siendo más rápido que él.

Mathew jadeaba con dificultad y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de rejas que protegían las esquinas del edificio. Estaba claro y estaba escrito en letras doradas, Mathew era chico muerto.

El equipo de morros gigantes y bravucones lo tenían bien acorralado, mientras que preparaban sus municiones lentamente y esperando la señal de su líder y señor, el gran mariscal Alfred.

Hablando de este adolescente abusivo, Alfred tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde Mathew quien por más que trataba, no podía regularizar su respiración por un minúsculo detalle...

Alfred tenía su inhalador de asmáticos justo en su mano izquierda y se lo mostraba juguetonamente solo para molestarlo.  
Ah es cierto, también olvide mencionar que Mathew es asmático, porque me olvide por completo del canadiense de nuevo... Hey, ¡todo el mundo lo hace!

¡No es mi culpa que el escuincle sea un invisible!... Bueno tal vez me oí muy mala onda pero el pequeño canadiense mostraba el cien por ciento de que iba a perder contra este menso amante de los balones de piel de cerdo en forma de ovalo.

Mathew no subía su mirada o tal vez si lo hacía pero ese fleco de sus cabellos rubios miel no dejaban ver esos misteriosos ojos, Mathew solo levanto agitadamente su mano y dijo tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible:

-P-Por favor... De-Devuélveme mi... Mi ah... Inhalador, lo... Lo necesito-

Suplico Mathew, tratando de sonar firme pero le faltaba el aire, ¿Acaso Alfred estaba enfermo? ¡Iba a matarlo por Dios! Hasta donde llega la crueldad escolar…

Alfred carraspeo y frunció un poco el ceño

A Alfred le daba rabia que sus oponentes no le dirigirán la mirada y tampoco trataran de devolver los golpes. Eso le daba asco, ser débil y un noob no es cool y este tipo no es para NADA cool, solo no hablaba bien si no que ni siquiera se atrevía a dar la cara, Alfred lo intento de nuevo, una vez más.

-¿Quieres tu cosa extraña? ¿Eh? ¿En serio la quieres? Pues quítamela…- Dijo Alfred desafiante mientras se acercaba más a Mattie y le enseñaba de nuevo su preciado inhalador, moviéndolo entre sus dedos y haciendo un buen trabajo en evitar que Mattie lo tomara de nuevo

-¿que estas esperando whorm? ¿Acaso no te importa que tome esto?... DI ALGO, DAMMIT!-

Alzó la voz la voz el mariscal, desesperándose como loco por este tipo que era tan... ¡Argh! Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Mattie trago un poco de saliva mientras trataba de nuevo en articular unas débiles palabras.

- Te lo... Te lo suplico... Dámelo, lo necesito... Por favor-

La voz de Matthew se oyó tan suplicante y realmente débil que aunque Alfred no quisiera admitirlo, sintió un poco de pena... Pero no más un poco y realmente la llama de la "penosidad" se apago gracias a que el balde del agua fría de la " arrogación y malisiosidad" arrojo sus líquidos sobre su llama ardiente.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos y lo miro serio, levantando una ceja y lanzándole el inhalador como un bruto, mientras que Mattie lo tomaba entre sus finas manos como si fueran un tesoro y lo usaba para poder llenar sus pulmones, si se hubiera tardado más tal vez ya estuviera moribundo, alzo un poco la mirada mientras vio como Alfred se daba vuelta para alejarse de él y vio como levantaba la mano para chasquear los dedos... Oh no, eso no era una buena señal y eso hizo que Matthew diera un jadeo de susto mientras que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaba siendo atacado por un montón de pelotas que golpeaban su débil cuerpo y hacían tronar sus huesos delgados provocándole un dolor horrible y daba jadeos dolorosos pero como todos dicen, lo mejor viene al final, las balas de los changotes ya habían terminado pero seguía la más importante, Matthew trago saliva mientras trataba de reincorporarse del suelo en el que había caído después de tantos golpes, volvió a mirar un poco y vio que Alfred se volvía a acercar con una pelota en mano.

El golpe final...

Matthew ya estaba por enviar sus manos hacia su cara para protegerse pero nunca dudes de los rápidos reflejos del mariscal de campo porque en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alfred lanzo la pelota directamente hacia su ojo izquierdo, creando un horrible sonido y un " crash" que provenían de unos lentes suyos que salieron volando después de ese horrible impacto, cayendo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo de concreto...

Y así mis queridos amigiis es como Mathew Williams, el camarón de l Academia W obtuvo su marca de guerra ese día.

Por fin había sonado la campana de salida y Mathew salió casi corriendo, tratando de desaparecer aunque eso no era problema realmente pero no quería toparse con ningún jugador de futbol o el mariscal tonto, mantenía su mirada abajo mientras sentía sus lagrimas salir de sus misteriosos ojos y tenía que ser sincero, le dolía mucho su ojo demacrado incluso sus lagrimas le ardían a morir.

¿Que le iba a decir a Pere? Esto ya iba a ser evidencia irrefutable y Mattie había trabajado tan duro para mantener el secreto de su vida lejos del saber de su padre y era sobre sus problemas con el bullying, siempre que su padre le preguntaba sobre el colegio el simplemente lo evadía olímpicamente, excepto para mostrarle sus buenas calificaciones pero esto iba a destruir su vida social por completo... ¿Vida social? Mattie... Tú no tienes vida social... Okay, ya me estoy pasando con el chico y soy un abusivo también, ¿no? Pero era cierto.

¡¿Porque la maldita entrada al colegio era tan larga?! Mathew por fin pudo divisar la gran entrada de la escuela, por fin, su salida hermosa salida, pero no vio a la persona que estaba enfrente y con quien choco triunfalmente...

-Ya te dije que no me importan las capitales de las otras empresas, esta es NUESTRA empresa y si no haces nada para arreglarlo tendrás serios problemas, Bloody hell!- Dijo un hombre de cejas enormes y muy proliferadas mientras sostenía su galaxy note y hablaba con un empleado tonto de la empresa bancaria en donde él era gerente principal.

Y no crean que este es un hombre tranquilo, por supuesto que no, era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Kirkland

Un ingles de temperamento difícil pero muy trabajador, no solo era gerente de la empresa bancaria más importante del país si no que también era padre y " ama de casa", un hombre que tomaba los dos papeles familiares y que se preocupaba demasiado.

Y como todos los miércoles, el iba a la escuela de su hijo a recogerlo, Y tenía que soportar el puto calor por que SU HIJO se tardaba un montón en dejar de hablar con todos esos tontos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, no tenían modales y lo único que pasaba por sus cabecitas de chorlito eran los balones de futbol.

Pero al menos eso le daba tiempo para dejar en claro algunos asuntos y poder pasar despues su día "libre" con Alfred.

- Hmpf... Escucha, lo único que debes hacer es cambiar el movimiento de la capital, si ves que ese rumbo no funciona pues usar la cabeza hueca que tienes y piénsalo mej... AAAY!

La manera más fácil para callar a un ingles gritón es estampándose contra él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Mathew Williams pero…  
Sin querer como siempre.

Los dos cayeron al concreto, Arthur diciendo maldiciones y Mathew volviendo a  
perder su respiración y tratando de alcanzar su inhalador que se había caído junto con ellos.

Arthur se incorporo rápidamente, frunciendo su entre cejo y mirando con rabia al mocoso que había osado a tirarlo al suelo, jóvenes de ahora..¡No tienen vergüenza!

-YOUR STUPID BRAT, FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, ACASO QUIERES MATAR A ALGUIEN, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, PEDAZO DE... ¡!-

Y Arthur cerró al fin el hocico, porque después de mirar esos ojos que había olvidado después de tantos años, simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo... ¿A-Acaso era él?

-Mattie...- Susurro levemente Arthur para sí mismo mientras sentía una presión en el corazón.  
Vio como el jovencito usaba con dificultad ese Inhalador mientras volvía a esconder su rostro entre sus cabellos y se paraba con mucha dificultad, haciendo casi reverencias de disculpas ante el tipo con quien tuvo ese accidente, Arthur no podía creer aun lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡L-Lo sien-to mucho! Fue m-mi error... Ah~... Por favor discúlpeme, la prox-ima vez pondré más ah... Atención... ¡Lo siento!-

Y con eso Mattie salió corriendo de nuevo, dejando aun perplejo Arthur quien no noto que unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Era Mattie... La luz de sus ojos que después de años de separación y de creer que jamás lo volvería a ver aparecía de la nada... Se veía tan frágil y tan débil como siempre... Siempre lo fue al nacer pero, ¿Seguiría siendo tan dulce? No había duda, pero lo que hizo un hueco en el corazón de Arthur ver que sus ojos tan únicos de Matthew, reposaba un horrible morete...

Había sido lastimado y eso le llego al corazón como una espada filosa. Su pequeño Mattie... Y pensar que ya habían pasado doce años desde la última vez que lo vio... Con él.

Allí volvió a dar clic el cerebro de Arthur y de la sorpresa, llevo una mano a sus labios.

Si Mattie está en la misma escuela que Alfred, significaba que EL también estaba en la ciudad, bueno eso era bastante obvio pero... Se suponía que jamás, JAMAS se volverían a ver y ese había sido el acuerdo. De los dos niños, Arthur se llevo a Alfred y... Francis se llevo a Mattie y habían quedado en ese acuerdo para ya ni tener problemas y para no tener contacto entre ellos... Ni en con sus otros hijos.

Pero Arthur sin querer queriendo hizo contacto con Mattie, bueno fue accidental pero lo hizo... Y Mathew no lo reconoció para nada... Claro, ¿Pues qué esperabas Arthur? Mattie solo tenía tres años de edad, obviamente no te recordaría en lo mas mínimo ni siquiera a sus enormes cejotas...

Arthur volvió a liberar unas cuantas lagrimas y volvió a recordar que Mathew estaba lastimado...

¿Habrá sido Francis? Si es así, tendría un motivo más para ir y quitarle a su pequeño sweetheart. ¡Ya sabía el que esa rana parda francesa era un peligro! Si tuvo que ser el...

- Hey... Iggy~ ¿estas allí?, Hello~..., ¡DESPIERTA!-

Arthur recibió una buena cachetada del tipo a quien se supone que iba a recoger hoy de la escuela.

Arthur parpadeo enseguida, sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a la realidad, viendo a Alfred con un enorme puchero y levantando su dedo índice para reprocharlo por su comportamiento poco caballeroso, ¿Acaso esas clases de etiqueta no habían funcionado? Pues al parecer no porqué Alfred lo veía sin inmutarse y seguía sorbiendo ruidosamente esa maltead de fresa que tenía en la mano, ¿también comiendo cochinadas? ¡Pero qué insensato!

- ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! ¡Niño tonto! ¡Yo no te enseñe hacer un malcriado y sobre todo yo no te enseñe a cachetear a los demás! Y NO ME LLAMES IGGY, Preferiría que me llames Dad... ¡Y que al menos no me pusieras apodos extraños! En serio, jóvenes de ahora, todos idiotizados y raros...-

-Eh... Sí, ¡claro como digas Iggy! ¿Por qué tenia cara de noob hace rato? Te veías muy gracioso y cero cool, HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Se rio en su cara... Evadió completamente sus llamadas de atención, al parecer el ritalin ya no servía para nada. Arthur inflo las mejillas hasta que se hicieron rojas y sus ojos se tornaron blancos del coraje.

- ¡PPPFFR! ¡SERAS MALCRIADO, BASTA YA! ¡Sube al auto! ¡No tengo este día libre por nada y además tengo muchos quehaceres de la casa por terminar!-

Bufó Arthur mientras caminaba hacia su auto con pisadas fuertes y de niño chiquito, Alfred rio entre dientes mientras lo seguía por detrás, sacando de su mochila unos cuantos comics del Capitán América, ya saben, ese sexy súper héroe nacionalista de los estados unidos pero un apuesto actor en las películas y se disponía a dejar ir su noción de la realidad mientras se adentraba en el mundo del fanatismo.

¿Cuantas cuadras ya había pasado? Quien sabe cuantas pueda pero para suerte de Mathew, ya se encontraba lejos de la escuela y ya se estaba adentrando a la zona rica de la ciudad, suspiro cansado y se sorbió la nariz mientras limpiaba dolorosa mente su ojo moreteado que se estaba empezando a llenar de lagañas, al parecer tendría una infección ocular y eso era realmente malo... Muy malo.

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo que sus piernas lo llevaran a su destino que era su hogar...

Siempre tomaba el mismo camino a casa por lo tanto ya era casi por instinto que sus piernas se movieran por si solas y en realidad si quería volver a casa pronto, ya estaba muy cansado y adolorido y no tenía ganas de hacer su deberes hoy, además no había problema, siempre cumplía con todos sus trabajos y además el profesor se olvidaba muy a menudo de su presencia así que no había ningún problema y eso le deprimía bastante...

Suspiro de tristeza y también de alivio cuando por fin había llegado a su destino, el parque residencial "la rose blanche".

Un coto de casas elegantes y de estilo Francés y que claramente gente de esa nacionalidad y esa onda vivía allí, Mathew trato de ir más rápido, sus vecinos eran los únicos que no lo olvidaban y podrían notar lo demacrado que estaba a sí que decidió evadirlos olímpicamente aunque no le era fácil, esa gente era gentil y amable con él, lo hacían sentir cálido y amado pero lo bueno es que no había gente a la vista, a lo mejor se habían ido a trabajar pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo que le daba picor en el estomago era que su padre se diera cuenta de su estado, Mathew rezaba que su padre no estuviera en casa, se acerco con sigilo a su hogar, abriendo con sumo cuidado y silenciosamente la puerta principal, espiando y tratando de escuchar algún signo de presencia del susodicho.

Todo era silencio... Y Mathew sonrió un poco, por primera vez en todo el día, entro feliz por su suerte, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación para llorar como emo y descansar de todo ese dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. ¡Nada podría salir mal!

- ¡MATHEW, MON PETIT! ¿ERES TÚ? YA VOLVISTE A CASA~-

Pero como dicen los grandes estrategas, nunca te confíes y ni bajes la guardia, porque Mathew al dar su cuarto paso, una voz fuerte con acento Francés inundo la sala principal.

Era Francis Bonnefoy, Un famoso chef internacional, dueño del restaurante más elegante de toda la ciudad y bastante popular entre la sociedad femenina y masculina también por que no.

Y Mathew volvió a maldecir su mala suerte, se congelo por completo, sinceramente no supo cómo reaccionar pero dio gracias a que sus cabellos estuvieran tapando su ojo demacrado.

Francis lo abrazo efusivamente, alegre por estar cerca de su protegido. Ser un socia lite y un chef recurrido no era fácil, debía estar fuera de su hogar y no tenía la oportunidad de estar con Mattie yal menos los domingos eran días de estar los dos solos pero no había dudas de que estar al menos unas horas libres en la semana y con Mattie eran perfectos.

-Mon fils, ¿Como estas? ¿Te fue bien en la escuela? ¿Tienes hambre? Estas muy delgado... ¡Van a creer que no te alimento! ¡¿Yo siendo cocinero y mi Mattie muriéndose de hambre?! ¡Pero qué descarado de mi parte!-

Francis comenzó a tirar preguntas a lo menso, quería cumplir con su deber paternal, aunque fuera con pequeñas cosas, nada lo hacía más feliz que ver a Mattie saludable y contento.

Mathew tembló en el abrazo, los brazos de Francis lastimaban sus moretones y heridas, tenía que morder sus labios para no dejar salir sus jadeos de dolor, no quería levantar sospechas así que correspondió el abrazo con dificultad y débilmente.

-E-Estoy bien Papa...- Mentira...

-Me fue bien en la escuela...- Mentira...

-No t-tengo hambre, estoy bien, N-No te preocupes~...- Más mentiras.

Mathew ni estaba bien, ni le iba bien en la escuela y por supuesto que tenía hambre, tenía problemas alimenticios porque pensaba que se pondría gordo si comía sus comidas favoritas...

Mathew solo era un pequeño problema pero era tan dulce que todo lo que decía era creíble.

Francis le sonrió, creyendo en lo que su protegido decía y revolvió con cariño su cabellos...

- Esta bien, mon cher pero tienes que comer un poco más, me preocupa verte tan delgado y... ¡!-

Pero que descuidado fue Mathew, trato de esconder su heridas pero cuando Francis revolvió sus cabellos, movió el fleco que tapa su moreteado ojo. Francis simplemente no podía creerlo, le sorprendió lo que estaba viendo, tanto fue así que dio un paso hacia atrás y se tapo la boca con una mano, mientras veía con ojos enormes a su delicado canadiense.

Mathew dio un jadeo de miedo y de sorpresa cuando Francis encontró la huella de sus problemas escolares y rápidamente tapo su ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus misteriosos ojos, había fallado y sin duda alguna tendría problemas...

-M-Mattie... ¿Qué demonios es eso?... Que te paso, ¿¡QUIEN FUE?!-

Pregunto Francis, totalmente desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo y no solo desconcertado, sentía furia y ganas de asesinar al que se atrevió a dañar a su protegido de esa manera.

S ojo se veía tan… horrible y eso no debía ser porque el mismo sabia que una de las cosas más hermosas que tenia Mattie era su mirada, pero con esto lo arruinaba todo.

Mathew gimió de miedo y dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería hablar de eso pero tampoco podía decir que no era nada porque era completamente horroroso lo que tenía en la cara.

Francis comenzó a hiperventilarse un poco de la locura que sentí y volvió a gritar.

-CON UN CARAJO MATTIE, ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO MARICA QUE TE AZOTO ESE GOLPE?! DIMELO AHORA MISMO, JOVENCITO-

Pero después de decir esto, Francis se arrepintió, vio como Mattie también empezaba a hiperventilarse pero más fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba a horrores, lo había asustado y el sabia que a Mattie debían tratarlo con delicadeza, asustándolo y azotándole palabras altisonantes no iba a solucionar nada, trato de calmarse y se hacer a su protegido para abrazarlo con un gesto cálido y reconfortante, un poco salido de la realidad.

-Ma-Mattie… tranquilo, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte, pero por favor dime quien te lastimo.-

-…No…No quiero ser un chismoso-

Francis dio un suspiro frustrado, tal vez el educarlo tan exageradamente bien no fue de mucha ayuda, volvió a intentar y tratando de mantener la calma y sin asustarlo, de por si Mathew era muy sensible y gritando no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada, después de todo esto era muy serio, era la vida de su hijo, su salud y no podía permitir que un sinvergüenza lo lastimara para su propia diversión, ¿Por qué demonios harían eso? Mathew era bueno y eso ya era bastante cierto, y el que tenga alguna duda pues muy errados estarán.

-No, Mathew, yo sé que no eres ningún chismoso pero debes saber que si alguien te está haciendo daño, debes decirlo y no quedarte callado… vamos, mon cher, prometo que no hare un escándalo pero debo saber esto…-

-…Alfred…-

-… ¿Qué?-

-¡Fue Alfred F. Jones!- y con esto, Mathew se zafo del agarre de Francis y se fue corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de esa enorme casa y entrando bruscamente en su cuarto dejando a un sorprendido Francis.

…¿Acaso Francis había escuchado bien? Ese… era el nombre del "Innombrable" bueno en realidad eran dos "Innombrables"… no, debe ser otra persona es imposible que sea ese… Alfred, debe ser otro fulano del que Mathew está hablando, ósea, OBVIO, seguramente su cerebro había hecho clic al escuchar ese nombre tan familiar y del que prometió no recordar nunc ay ni tampoco…al otro.

Pero solo había una manera para saberlo y Francis tenia la poderosa llave para hacerlo… el registro escolar de la academia, muajajajajaja, ¿Quién más puede tener el privilegio de tener esta información? Pues nada más y nada menos que el Ex cocinero de la Academi pesar d ella no estar trabajando allí nunca se le quito ese poder de husmear por allí además de que Rómulo Vargas era su Tío político, y solo husmeaba para ver cómo le iba a Mathew n sus calificaciones y claro que jamás se decepcionaba de él y desde luego para buscar a ese zángano que se atrevió a lastimar a su fils y para sacarse de sus dudas apocalípticas, que bueno es ser sexy y muy listo, honhonhon

Así fue entonces, Francis fue corriendo a la sala de descanso, un cuarto de colores cálidos, muebles acolchonados, una pantalla plana y algunos videojuegos de Mathew, y estanterías llenas de sus libros de cocina.

Francis se sentó en su sillón favorito de lectura, tiene buenos recuerdos de ese asiento, en el solía contarle historias de fantasías a Mathew cuando era pequeño y aun lo seguía haciendo… le gustaba verlo sonreír aunque a veces escondiera su hermoso rostro, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Lo haría porque siempre estaba lastimado o porque siempre escondía un horrible moretón? Pues matara al estúpido quien se atrevió a tocar a su fils, nadie se mete con Francis Bonnefoy…

_Continuara…_

_**PERDONENMEEE! ME PASO DE ROSCA, ME PASO DE DONUTS, ME PASO DE TODO!, pero he vuelto! Ya fui de misiones! YUJJUUU! Me fue super chingon, comí como cerdo, cosas tan deliciosas, jugué con niños y todo y rompí corazones, horhorhorhor, pero me fue súper bien y aprendí muchas cosas y no solo eso, todo el trabajo duro que hicimos dio frutos, la gente es tan linda… me dio tristeza irme tan rápido de Oaxaca **__** y aunque fue solo una semana, uno le agarra cariño a esa gente y además de que si que se saben divertir hahaha pero ya estoy aquí!**_

_**Si ya se, Alfred se paso de rosca bien machine, pero esta historia no se llama "Cambiando por ti" por nada!**_

_**Y aunque esto fue cortito, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo va a recompensar todo!**_

_**Esperen el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Cambiando por ti: El caso de Mathew Williams "El invisible" y Alfred F. Jones "El mariscal menso" parte 2**_

_**Y tampoco no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Amor Perfecto**_

_**Arreglado amores ajenos: Hamburguesas con té y vino con panqueques parte 2: El equipo axis al ataque!**_

_**Y prometo ponerme las pilas porque ahora SI que no tengo nada que hacer**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**BloodyRisu:**_

Hahahah gracias por todos tus adorables elogios xD! Hare lo mejor que pueda para que te guste todo, I promise!, habrá EstLat pero tendrán pequeños problemas hasta que florezca su amor sexy y adorable. Y Feli no le va a gustar NADA la idea cuando sepa que a Raivis le gusta su príncipe azul…

Va a ver muchos conflictos amorosos y sobre todo sexuales, y parejas cracks voladoras de por mientras jurjujurjurjurjur.

Sigue leyendo plis.

**ShinigamiRiku:**

Feli es fresón y tiene mente abierta, te juro que yo tampoco sabía que demonios era un puto dildo y lo busque también, y como morí de risa pervertida, decidí que Feli sería dueño de esas cosas extrañas también xD

Raivis siente adoración por Lovi por ser un héroe incomprendido pero si sigue así a lo mejor se está ganando a un enemigo de mechón y si aparecerán los nórdicos pero a su tiempo xD

Sigue leyendo! Te extraña Amor perfecto!

**Mizuki Makino-sama:**

Hahahaha si Luciano puede que sea un mafioso de mal temperamento como Lovino pero tiene su lado llorica como Feliciano y sobre todo se pone así cuando se trata de la mujer de sus sueños y puede que Rómulo trate de ayudar pero es una forma para subirse el ego.

Feli puede que sea un cochambroso pero sigue siendo inocente en muchas cosas hahahaaha bueno tal vez no y a veces puede utilizar sus recursos sexuales para obtener información, ups! Un spoiler! Ya lo veras ;).

Pues espera el siguiente cap de Amor Perfecto!

**Vama-sanlove:**

Como que se te anda olvidando la contraseña, señorita!? Hahaha no te creas a mi también xD y entro al Fanfiction por medio de mi face.

Hahaha bueno Feli no es un sádico pero si tiene mente cochambrosa y detesta que otros se metan en sus planes para conquistar a Lovi!

ME gusta hacer la de tos en mis narraciones, es divertido xDD

Sigue leyendo!

**Sakery-chan:**

Qué bueno que tengas ideas firmes xD, pero créeme que a veces los planes de Feli no saldrán como él quiere y tendrá problemas sexuales con cierto tipo quien molesta mucho a Lovino pero que siempre lo está siguiendo felizmente.

Por cierto on tas?! Desapareciste xD…

.

.

.

.

.

Pues muchas gracias por leer, y por favor sean pacientes!

Volveré muy pronto!

Tema musical de Cambiando por ti: **True** **my Heart de Nursery Rhyme….** MENTIRA! XD eso dijo una amiga! Pero nada que ver… es un tema musical de un juego hentai japonés xDD pero si lo gustan oír, búsquenlo con sub en español… Hahahahahaha pero si tiene un tema musical que le pondrían a mis fics háganmelo saber hahaha sería divertido

Atte.: YOYES!

Gracias y Reviews

PERDON POR LAS FALTOTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA


	4. CPT 4

**true my heart kimi o chikaku de~**

**(true my heart, close to you)**

**Dare yori kanjitai**

**(I want to feel you more than anyone else)**

**close to my love hitomi tojite**

**(close to my love, close your eyes)**

**Itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime~**

**(Because my honest feelings will be answered someday, I embrace them)**

**TIRIIIRITIRIIRITIRIRITIRIRIRITIII~**

**¡BASTA! BAAASTAAAA! ¡ME NIEGO A DEJAR QUE ALGUEIN PONGA SUS COSAS EN MI HISTORIA, ESA CANCION DEL DEMONIO! ¡SOLO LA TENGO EN LA MALDITA CABEZA POR TU MALDITA CULPA!**

**¡Lo siento, chiquitines! Mi amiga que le gusta esta historia, se traumo con la canción de Nursery Rhyme- True my heart, y quiere que sea la canción tema de esta historia, pero esta re-loca!, ¡Y MAS PORQUE LO PONE TANTAS VECES QUE AHORA SE ME PEGO A MI Y ES UN HORROR ESTAR RECORDANDOLA CADA 5 MIN! No dejen a sus amigos meterse en sus documentos Word ¡O QUE LES PONGAN UNA CANCION MALDITA DE UN JUEGO HENTAI! Pero no borrare lo que puso (la canción= porque me vería bien bitch pero BASTA.**

**Ya sé, me tardo un montón pero como en todo momento de la vida de una persona que cumple 18 y deja la preparatoria, sigue la mierda de los exámenes para la universidad y chiquitines míos y los que están en mis situación… VALLANSE PREPARANDO, ¡porque es una lata!**

**Llevar papeles a un edifico universitario que se encuentra en la quinta chingada, después estudiar, volver a tramitar algo, ir al edificio de la quinta chingada a hacer el examen donde estas en un salón con 50 lelos y no se puede copiar a gusto, ¡AAARGH!**

**Así es… y más cuando es en la universidad del gobierno que es la que tiene la carrera que deseas, mierda y más mierda.**

**Espero que lo entiendan pero como soy súper divis, no abandono mis fics, y aunque este taponeada del cerebro y por atrás, seguiré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra…**

**Sin más la pinche historia:**

***El caso de Feliciano Vargas y Lovino Vargas: Los hermanos maccaroni parte 1***

Hoy era el gran día, HOY, nada de mañana o para el próximo mes, HOY JODER, HOOOOY.

Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos pero, ¿qué putas pasaba con Feli?

Eran las 2:45 de la mañana y Feliciano no podía dormir... Y no solo lo digo porque se la paso masturbándose con sus juguetes "inocentes" por causa de un ataque de "Lovinitis amamemitis perfavoritis", lo digo porque en unas cuantas horas, Feliciano Vargas, el dulce pero travieso italiano, pondría sus pies en la Academia de su hermano para imponer su reinado y para llevar a cabo su plan de conquistar a Lovino y llevárselo al catre...

Pero para el pobre Feliciano, ese día se había hecho ETERNO y en vez de pasar rápido el tiempo, pasaba tan estúpidamente lento... Que desgracia y contando que Felicia tenía unos ronquidos tan fuertes y comenzó a hablar entre sueños voz alta sobre pasta, gatos, moda y sobre el popote de Luciano y de cómo lo extrañaba, quitando el sueño a Feli y sacándole pucheros por culpa de su mala suerte.

Y sinceramente, ya se había cansado de esperar y de usar esas cosas en su perfecto trasero.

Realmente esperaba que en la escuela encontrara algunas victi... DIGO, AMIGOS que lo ayudaran a sentirse lleno y pegajoso aunque sonara un poco hardcore.

Les voy a decir un secreto de Feliciano, pero no le digan que les dije porque romperá su relación conmigo de " Super Beffis 4ever"

Verán, ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que para Feli no había nadie más que Lovino y que su trasero no había sido tocado por nadie más?...

Bueno, la primera cosa es más que cierta, pero la segunda es... Bueno, ¿Cómo se los pongo para que no me oiga como una maldita zorra?

Feliciano si había tenido encuentros sexuales antes... Blowjobs, handjobs, besos traviesos, juegos previos, simulaciones... Ect

Y todo con tipos que caían redonditos en las manos de Feliciano, pero como buen ciudadano de la brigada de los "Zorr s" para Feli eran solo una practica... pero eso sí, Nunca, NUNCA ha dejado que nadie vertiera sus asquerosos fluidos en su interior porque su trasero si era virgen de pedazos de carne llenos de nervios que causan placer pero Feliciano tenia gustos finos y no se acostaba con cualquiera y déjenme decirles que pocos eran los escogidos y era solo para hombres VIP... Así es, Feliciano era abiertamente gay y no se negaba en admitirlo, además, mírenlo... Cosita, ¿Quien podría estar en desacuerdo con el por esa causa? Incluso Luciano no pudo protestar por lo lindo que era Feli, además de que Luciano caía redondito en la magia de su hijo menor, era comprensivo y amaba a su pequeño tiramisu, yes yes happy family.

Y Feliciano lo diría una y otra vez ((en voz baja por ahora)) Solo alguien tendría su permiso para poner su firma en su trasero y terminar dentro de él y además de que sus fluidos no eran feos si no que eran preciosos y saben a quién me refiero

Aja Aja así es, Lovi-Love, pero no le pongan los cuernotes de diablo solo a Feliciano, ¿Quien no ha tenido encuentros de ese tipo? ¿Fuertes o leves? TODOS ESTAMOS EMBARRADOS, para que no sean hipócritas y digan "Yo no~ ¿cómo crees?" incluso cuenta ver, escuchar y hablar sobre el sexo de mil maneras, como fanatismo o real, así que no quememos en la hoguera al pobre Feliciano, además, Lovino tampoco es un santito, bueno aunque eso lo tenemos muy claro, el ha tenido sexo con chicas a morir pero eso sí, jamás con un chico porque el único para el es Feli.

Pero basta de explicaciones sexosas. Feliciano estaba sentado en su cama haciendo pucheros y viendo su reloj, pasaban quinientos años para que el reloj cambiara...

2:49...2:50

¡Pero qué horror, ya no podía soportarlo más!

Feli tomo su uniforme, su mochila de marca y la copia de la tarjeta-llave del departamento de su padre.

Luciano se la había dado al revoltoso Feli por si necesitaba algo o para una emergencia y esto era una emergencia. Morir de desesperación era algo terrible y necesitaba estar vivo para ir con Lovi-Love a la escuela, tomados de la mano y besándose.

Pero salir a estas horas al edificio de al lado y... ¿En paños menores? Desgraciadamente no existía la palabra "vergüenza" en el diccionario de Feliciano y este salió de su habitación en silencio, no sin antes dejar un mensaje en el celular de Felicia para anunciarle que estaba con su padre, lo vería al despertar y no tendría de que preocuparse.

Y con eso Feli salió casi corriendo de su edificio apartamental para ir al otro, subiendo por el ascensor hasta la llegar al piso soñado y abrir la puerta del apartamento sigilosamente para no causar ruido.

Lo malo era que el cuarto era muy oscuro y en ese momento Feliciano olvido en que lado del pasillo se encontraba el cuarto de Lovino, ¿del izquierdo o el derecho?

Oh no... Veee~

¡Que podía hacer ahora~! odiaba olvidar cosas de ese estilo

Lovi estaba ¿En el cuarto derecho o izquierdo?

Pero por alguna razón, el GPS interno de Feliciano para saber la ubicación de Lovino, le dijo que se encontraba en la izquierda... Bueno pues, ¡a ver se ha dicho!

Y con eso Feliciano se acerco de puntitas a la puerta izquierda y la abrió sigilosamente, cerrándola con cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Oyó unos suaves ronquidos... Eran de Lovi~ era innegable, ¡conocía esos buenos ronquidos donde fuese!.

/ … (R-15)

Feliciano sonrió con alegría y dejo junto a la puerta todas sus cosas para ir rápido pero silenciosamente junto a la cama, gateando en ella y subiendo sobre Lovino...

La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver, demonios pero podía escuchar los balbuceos de este y eso le hizo reír internamente... Y también pudo sentir el roce de su entre pierna en su trasero... Lovi estaba teniendo un sueño travieso y estaba empezando a despertar allí abajo... Que emocionante.

Feliciano no dudo en sentarse con suavidad sobre aquel bulto, sacándole un pequeño respingo y mandando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo sentía... Cielos, era... Innegablemente excitante.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, restregando más aquel bulto contra el suyo, mandando su dedo de la mano derecha para morderlo y no dejar salir sus gemidos, sonrojándose gradualmente. Sintió a Lovino, que entre sueños, abrazo su cintura fuertemente y lo acerco hacia sí, sacándole un pequeño gemido de sorpresa a Feliciano y por supuesto un sonrojo más fuerte, ya se estaba empezando a sentir un poco empapado de abajo, no dudo en acercar sus labios a los de su hermano y tratar de besarlo suavemente… pero paró cuando escucho a Lovino hablar y se sonrojo aun más por lo que estaba balbuceando

-F-Fe-Felici...-

Oh... Oh cielos... ¿¡Podría ser cierto?! Acaso el estaba soñando con...

-F-F...FELICIAAA~-

/ (R-15 fin.)

... Feliciano sintió que el suelo se abría para comérselo entero.

No era Lovino, ERA LUCIANO

¡POR TODA LA PASTA DEL MUNDO, ESTABA "·$"%$"·%$·&% CON SU PADRE Y NO SE DIO CUENTA! ¡PERO QUE VERGUENZ AY QUE MALA SUERTE!

Y por el susto que esto le causo, Feliciano dio un salto y se cayó al suelo, causando un fuerte sonido y haciendo que Luciano abriera los ojos y por instinto, su amigo se calmo y, saco la pistola que tenia debajo de la almohada y le apunto al intruso que se había atrevido a entrar a su hogar y robarle como la puta rata que era, estaba loco por meterse con Luciano Napoli y su herencia de Mafiosos, ¡ahora mismo le daría su merecido!

- STRONZO!, VAFFANCULO! CHE COSA STAI FACENDO IN CASA MIA?! FIGLIONE DI MIERDA!"- _((¡cabrón, pendejo! ¡¿Qué cosa estás haciendo en mi casa?!))_

- ¡AAAH! PAPA, BABBO~! SONO IO, SONO IO!-

Luciano abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche para ver el rostro de Feliciano, que lo veía con miedo, horror y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Fe... ¡Feliciano! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí... Son las... 3:15 am! ¡¿Estás loco, jovencito?!-

Le dijo Luciano a Feli con un tono de sorpresa y de regaño.

¡Pero qué pena estaba sintiendo Feliciano!, Que bueno que Luciano eran de esos tipos que olvidaban por completo lo que estaban soñando momentos antes, estaría en graves problemas… Pero aun así sentía miedo y... Un poco de dolor

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!, no podía dormir y... quería estar con ustedes, ¡por eso vine aquí! Pero me gritaste y me dijiste Figlione...-

Dijo el pobre Feli sorbiéndose la nariz y lagrimeando como niño pequeño.

Para dato cultural, la palabra italiana "Figlione" significa "Marica" y esa es la palabra prohibida para Feli por ser altamente ofensiva por su orientación sexual y valla que Luciano se sintió terrible, no fue su intención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era Feliciano.

Rápidamente, Luciano bajo de su cama y se arrodillo para tomar a su hijo menor en brazos, acurrucándolo y disculpándose plenamente.

- Principino, Mi dispiace... Tú sabes que jamás te ofendería así... Estaba cegado y no vi a quien tenía enfrente, creí que era algún extraño, simplemente se me salió decir todas esas cosas y apuntar con mi pistola...Perdonami-

- snif... Está bien... Pero no soy un Figlione, ¿Verdad?... ¿O un stronzo o Vaffanculo?-

Pregunto Feli curioso e inocente a Luciano, quien rio ligeramente y le revolvió los cabellos a Feli de forma cariñosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no, carino! Eres todo menos eso... Ahora por favor, ¿puedes decirme el porqué viniste hasta aquí tan de noche y sobre todo en paños menores?..-

El pobre Luciano no había tenido un buen día, hablando emocionalmente claro, y por tanto helado que se comió, ya sentía la mala indigestión y una migraña horrible al beber tanto por la mujer que se encontraba en el otro edificio.

Sus dedos presionaban sus sienes con cansancio mientras veía el puchero del menor.

-Es que... ¡No puedo dormir! Hoy será un gran día y de verdad estoy tan emocionado que se me va el sueño~ Además quería dormir con Lovi...-

Eso hizo sonrojar a Feli y Luciano rodo los ojos, sintiéndose un poco celoso. Su hijo prefería estar con el maldito que con su persona, el, su padre, quien ayudo a su creación, aquel día… en el funeral de su tía abuela... Oh vamos, Felicia y Luciano estaban aburridos en el velorio y los muy calenturientos, sin tener en mente que una vez un milagrito vino a la tierra por su impertinencia, ¡lo hicieron en una cripta! ¡Pero qué indigno para los pobres muertos! O por si acaso un buen show. No me sorprendería saber si esas almas les jalaron las patas a Luciano y a Felicia por la noche y como advertencia a cuidar de sus "amoríos al aire libre".

Pero qué más da, Luciano negó con la cabeza y apunto a Feliciano quien estaba haciendo pucheros por no obtener lo que deseaba en ese momento.

- Lo siento mucho por ti, Principino, pero temo negarte la entrada a la habitación de tu hermano. Ha tenido un día bastante agitado y lo correcto es que lo dejes descansar...-

-¡Um~! ¡Pero Babbo~!-

-¡Shh! Sin peros, piccolino... Ya en la mañana podrás estar con él y además lo veras en la escuela, todo el día ¡¿Que mas quieres?!-

Luciano entendía el querer de Feli por Lovino... Tal vez lo entendía en el grado de los sentimientos de amor que le tenía al joven bravucón, y no era que los aceptaba... Pero Luciano tenía un lema "Que cada quien haga Y sienta lo que quiera, maldita sea..." Y además era la Felicidad del menor... ¿Que se podía hacer? Pero en esta situación, debía dejar descansar a su hijo mayor porque sabía que estaba pasando mucha frustración como su persona y debía descansar los nervios un poco.

Luciano dio un suspiro cansado y vio a un Feli con puchero y brazos cruzados, Se veía bastante tierno... Como de pequeño, cuando le tocaba cuidar a Feliciano por dos días y Felicia se quedaba con Lovino, a pesar de sus protestas de no querer ser modelo de prueba de las confecciones de la mujer modista.

Cuidar a Feliciano era como cuidar a un ángel, era bien portado y obediente, a pesar de sus gustos por las muñecas y usar los cabellos del Abuelo para hacer peinados coloridos. Feliciano le daba el toque dulce a la semana de Luciano pero cuando era hora de dormir era un problema...

Y justamente era por lo que Feli estaba enojado ahora, así es, era porque quería irse con mamá pero para estar con LOVINO. Pero Luciano tenía un As bajo la manga, en este caso bóxer porque era lo único que tenía en su cuerpo en ese momento.

¿Qué cosa puede hacer dormir a Feli? Nada más y nada menos que…

-Oh vamos, Feli, estoy seguro que podrás conciliar el sueño sin estar pegado como chicle junto a Lovino…-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Nada podrá hacerlo! –

-¿estás seguro?... ¿ni siquiera con el Sr. Ravioli?- y en ese momento Luciano saco de su cajón un muñeco viejo pero bien cuidado en forma de gato color rosa claro, con un ojo de botón morado y el otro destrozado, el poderoso muñeco que le quitaba los problemas a Luciano Napoli cuando su hijo era más pequeño…

-… ¡SEÑOR RAVIOLI! ¡CREI QUE ESTABA MUERTO!- grito casi Feliciano, con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo felicidad en su ser. Le arrebato el muñeco a su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza en su pecho.

Luciano inflo su pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso de ganar esta contienda y le acaricio los cabellos café rojizos a su hijo menor.

Por supuesto que no, además es un recuerdo de tu infancia, sabía que lo extrañarías después de decir que ya eras "grande" para los muñecos pero decidí guardarlo por si acaso…-

Ah… era cierto, eso pensó Feliciano, sintiéndose tonto por unos momentos y recordó porque había dicho eso en un principio…

_Flash back chafa_

-¡Papá! ¡Ya no quiero esos peluches y juguetes de niños tontos en mi habitación!- dijo un Lovino de 11 años, vestido con una camiseta negra con un dibujo de una calavera, unos shorts rojos y unos converses negros, viendo a su padre con el ceño fruncido y el otro simplemente lo miró confundido por ese estado repentino del mocoso buscapleitos.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porque? ¿Que tienen de malo? Ayer estabas jugando con los súper héroes de acción que te regaló tu ti…

-Escucha, ¡cara de Fusilli podrido! ¡Hay una cosa que se llama pubertad! ¡Esos juguetes son para niños tontos! Y si crees que son geniales entonces los moveré a tu habitación por que al parecer también eres uno de ellos…-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NIÑO MALCRIADO!, VEN AQUÍ; ¡VOY A ESTRANGULARTE POR SER TAN GROSERO!-

Aaw, bonita persecución padre-hijo… que familia tan sana tenemos aquí, ¿verdad? Pero esos dos tontos no se habían dado cuenta que un pequeño Feliciano de 7 años veía tal escena, apachurrando al Sr. Ravioli entre sus manos para luego irse corriendo de allí..

_Fin del Flash back chafa_

Ah… con que esa fue la razón en la que Feliciano quiso deshacerse de su muñeco preferido, imito a Lovino porque no quería que pensara que el también era un niño tonto, o al menos eso hizo creer porque en su casa seguía jugando con sus muñecos y MUÑECAS sin ser atrapado por Lovino.

Feliciano tragó saliva y miro el suelo algo apenado. Luciano solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un poco bobalicona para la faz del mafioso enojón y llorón por dentro.

-¡B-Bueno! Pero… solo extrañaba este muñeco y…-

-Oh vamos, no hace falta tantas excusas… por mi lo hubiera tirado pero… no podía tirar algo que fue tan especial para ti y además es un lindo recuerdo cuando eras mi piccolo bambino, lo sigues siendo pero ahora eres unos centímetros más alto, claro...-

Feliciano parpadeo y se sonrojo. Eso fue muy lindo de parte de su Padre, y ahora que se daba cuenta, a lo mejor ya sabía por qué lo había confundido con Lovino… ellos se parecían mucho pero a la vez eran tan diferentes, solo sonrió y le beso su mejilla sonoramente haciendo que Luciano lo viera con confusión, este solo sonrió felizmente y abrazo al Sr. Ravioli con más fuerza.

-Eres muy dulce Babbo~ Por eso eres el mejor Papá del mundo, te quiero-

Demonios, Feliciano… deja de ser así o harás lloriquear a Luciano y ya estamos hartos de oír sus llantos patéticos.

Luciano solo se mordió el labio para no dejar salir sus sentimientos de nena llorona, se recostó de nuevo en su cama y le dio espacio a Feliciano quien felizmente se acurruco junto a su padre.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Lo que Feliciano siempre había amado del Sr. Ravioli es que, mientras Lovino no veía, Feliciano se escabullía en su habitación y mojaba al señor Ravioli con la loción que el mayor solía usar… olía tan bien y eso dormía a Feliciano como si fuera un bebe, pronto el pequeño italiano lleno de éxtasis hasta por las orejas, se quedo completamente dormido.

Valla eso fue fácil, pensó Luciano…. Y ahora el no podía dormir, mañana tenía una conferencia muy importante…

¡CHIGI~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...-**

***El caso de Arthur Kirkland- El Caballero rencoroso***

Bueno... Después de tener crisis mentales y con el pasado, Arthur saco una conclusión... Había bebido mucho licor de menta y con su rabia en el momento de la llamada telefónica hizo que su cerebro le aplicara una jugarreta horrible, sí, eso era.

Era IMPOSIBLE que Matthew estuviera en la misma escuela que Alfred y que la rana parda del innombrable estuviera en la misma ciudad que él mismo. Lo dijo antes y hace muchos años atrás, "Yo pertenezco a mi amada Francia..." En ese país donde abundan las ratas que toman vino y comen quesos apestosos a lo estúpido... Allí pertenecía, a ese lugar y de hecho allí fue donde lo vio por última vez... Oh Fran... ¡!

¡CON UN DEMONIO Y POR LA MISMISIMA REINA! ¡Debía dejar de ser tan estúpido! Tenía MUCHAS cosas que hacer como para estar pensando en estupideces…

Arthur bufó y se puso su mandil rosa con cuadritos blancos, un poco maternal pero no importa, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacer los trabajos tanto maternales como Paternales, ¡el que se burle puede besarle su británico trasero!

Tenia que lavar la ropa, hacer la limpieza total de la casa, lavar trastes, planchar y... ¡Y miren a ese vago! Viendo la tele y comiendo comida chatarra, ¡¿Pero que tenía en el cerebro!?

- ¡Alfred. F. Jones! ¡Me niego rotundamente a que este llenando de pereza todos los rincones de la casa! Y sobre todo viendo caricaturas para niños, ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!- Dijo Arthur bastante molesto, ¡Pero cómo se atreve este nalgón! El trabajando y su protegido comiendo burundangas y casi riéndose subliminalmente de su duro trabajo.

Alfred hizo un puchero y siguió recostado en el sofá de la sala, comiendo frituras de queso y ignorando a Arthur quien con una cara de rabieta, le aventó un trapo mojado en la casa, Alfred al fin protesto.

-Hyaaa! Hey, What's your problen?!-

-My problem?! Mientras tu estas como princeso en el sofá, yo me estoy atrofiando las manos, limpiando tus desastres y el de tus "amigotes" cuando vienen, Esos cerebros de balón no tienen la mas mínima educación. ¡LEVANTATE Y AYUDAME, CON UN CARAJO!-

-But Dad~! ¡Es el súper escuadrón de súper héroes! Déjame al menos verlos... Please~-

¿Lo llamo Dad?... Si hay algo que no puede resistir Arthur es que Alfred le reconozca sus meritos paternales usando la palabra Dad cuando le habla. Arthur no dijo nada, solo carraspeo y se dio la vuelta pero tampoco se iba a dejar vencer, ¡por supuesto que no!

-¡Ngh! De acuerdo, dammit. Pero cuando acabe tu cochinada, quiero que AL MENOS limpies tu nido de hongos y elfos al que llamas "habitación" ¡Hum!-

Alfred sonrió triunfante mientras se volvía a recostar, siempre funciona, deberían darle un premio por ser tan inteligente, HAHAHAHA~

Arthur subió las escaleras aun bufando y dirigiéndose a la sala de lavado, a lo mejor un poco de trabajo le quitaría el enojo, eso ha ayudado todos estos años así que no había problema...

Así es, amigos, Arthur Kirkland se refugiaba en el trabajo, ¿ Quieren saber a qué me refiero? Todas sus preocupaciones las olvidaba al trabajar, todas, incluyendo sus depresiones... Es por eso que Arthur era tan trabajador, para olvidarse de la tristeza que tenía su corazón, pero todos sabemos que lo mejor para deshacerse de algo era tirándolo a basura ó tratar de arreglarlo, ¿no?

Pues Arthur no sabía que sus problemas iban a tener continuación...

Justo al entrar a la sala de lavado, su celular sonó fuertemente y como sabemos que la cabeza de Arthur es como un puto volcán, pues este hizo erupción, ¡Se supone que es su día libre! ¡Ósea, cero llamadas de trabajo! ¿Quién demonios podría ser?! ¿Sus hermanos? Lo dudaba mucho, con ellos tenía una relación bastante problemática, sin más, saco su Smartphone de forma brusca pero su rostro de viejo gruñón cambio a una de sorpresa y confusión. Un número desconocido... Jamás le había pasado antes, el conocía bien sus números telefónicos y además su teléfono era privado.

¡Maldito el que consiguió su número sin su consentimiento! Marco la tecla para contestar y le grito a la persona con su voz molesta de todos los días...

-SI ERES DE ESOS LIMOSNEROS QUE SE LA PASAN DE MISERABLES, PUES DEJA TE DIGO QUE NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE QUIERAS PEDIR O VENDER, ESTE ES UN NUMERO PRIVADO ASI QUE HAGANME EL FAVOR DE NO MOLESTAR Y...-

-...Hehehe... No has cambiado nada, mon ami...-

-... ¡¿Fra...Francis?!-

Ahora sí que se callo...

A Arthur sí que se le fue el aire, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y su vista se torno blanca... Era su voz, era el innombrable... Era Francis, pero como... ¿Cómo fue posible que diera con él?... Mathew... ¿¡!?

-¿Arthur?...-

Arthur se sobresalto y rápidamente reacciono a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de lavado, para evitar que Alfred oyera algo, no es que el supiera de Francis, por supuesto que no, además de que era imposible que lo escuchara, si de por si tenía orejas de piedra... Pero Arthur no iba a correr riesgos.

Tosió un poco y su mano tembló junto con su teléfono, acercándolo más a su boca para hablar más bajo pero que lo escuchara Francis.

- ¡Q-Que demonios haces, wine bastard! ¡P-Porque me llamas tan de repente!-

Dijo exaltado Arthur, no todos los días te llama tu ex y después de años sin saber de sus vidas.

Francis rio despreocupadamente y suavemente, cosa que hizo a Arthur sentir confusión y... Un poco de dolor, ¿Acaso no le importaba... lo que paso hace años? Que descaro...

-Vamos, cálmate...-

-¡¿Como me voy a calmar?! ¡Porque demonios dices eso! Después de tanto tiempo vienes a hablar todo normal y...-

- Necesito hablar contigo...-

-...ya lo estás haciendo, ¡bloody bastard!-

-No, Arthur... Necesito hablar contigo personalmente... Ósea cara a cara-

Y ahora sí que a Arthur le dio un apagón en el cerebro...

- P-Porque... ¿Porque vienes después de tanto tiempo a decirme eso?- Arthur pregunto dolido y defraudado.

Francis sintió un poco de culpabilidad, Arthur creía que el asunto era otro... Debía dejarle en claro el verdadero objetivo del tema a tratar... Aunque quería tratar lo que Arthur tenía en su corazón... Pero eso ya paso, ellos lo sabían y era mejor... No sacarlo a flote.

-Arthur... De lo que quiero hablar es de Mattie... Y Alfred-

Arthur se sobresalto, recordando la imagen de su pequeño canadiense... Tan lastimado y débil, pero lo importante también era... ¿Acaso Francis se dio cuenta de que tuvo contacto con Matthew? Oh no... El juez lo dijo, si uno llegara a tener contacto, entonces...

-¡N-No, No fue mi intención!-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Arthur?-  
Pregunto Francis, bastante sorprendido por la respuesta tan rara del ingles y tan de repente, pudo escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Arthur en su teléfono.

-Y-Yo, ¡me encontré a Mathew hoy! Esperaba a Alfred en la escuela y de repente chocamos, ¡No fue mi intención! Ni si quiera me rec... ¡ni siquiera me reconoció! Yo... Y-Yo...-

El pobre Arthur se rompió, tratando con ganas de que sus sollozos fueran bajos, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y empapadas de sus lagrimas calientes y sus ojos jades nublados también de tantas lagrimas.

Francis sintió un desgarro en su corazón, Arthur había despertado uno de sus mayores odios y era el de verlo llorar o inclusive escucharlo.

- A-Arthur, cálmate mon cheri...-

-¡No me llames así!-

-Argh... Bueno, solo cálmate, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo hablaremos, pero enserio NECESITO hablar contigo cara a cara... Es importante, son sobre nuestros hijos... por favor-

-... ¿Dónde nos vemos?..- Bravo, la respuesta que quería escuchar Francis, sonrió pero trato de no romper la tensión, esto era importante y decir algo para subir los ánimos lo estropearía todo.

-Bueno... ¿Te parece si nos vemos en mi restaurante? ¿Hoy a las 8:30 pm?, solo entras y le dices a mi recepcionista que eres el invitado especial de Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, luego di tu nombre y ella te guiara con gusto a donde te estaré esperando-

Y por supuesto el toque elegante en la voz de Francis no debía faltar. Arthur estaba impaciente y algo frustrado

- ¿¡Y dónde demonios es tu maldito restaurante?! No te he visto durante una década, ¿y crees que lo sé todo?-

Era cierto, Arthur no tenía ni la puta idea de que Francis estuviera en el mismo país y mucho menos que fuera dueño de un restaurante, a veces la gente cree que uno es adivino... Qué demonios les pasa...

- Honhonhon~ lo siento, ¡lo olvidaba! Bueno... ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del famoso restaurante "Vintage"?-

Arthur parpadeó sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba escuchar eso...

El restaurant "Vintage" era un lugar DEMASIADO elegante y muy solicitado... Es más, es tan privado que no parece restaurant. Arthur JAMAS había ido a ese lugar pero sí que escuchaba maravillas... Y ahora que lo mencionaba, no le sorprendía que el dueño fuese Francis.

Arthur frunció el ceño pero asintió para sí mismo.

-¿D-Debo ir presentable? ¿O no?...-

- Honhonhon~ no te preocupes, Arthur... Debes estar cómodo, no le des importancia a eso, además... Vas a verme y creo que la presentación es lo último que importa...-

.

.

.

.

.

Que la presentación no importa, ¡SABE!

A Arthur le entro por un lado y se le salió por el otro esa afirmación de Francis.

Ya casi era la hora de esa tal reunión privada y Arthur estaba solo en bóxers, viendo su closet perdidamente, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y un suéter sin mangas con rombos cafés y verdes en su mano derecha y en su izquierda un traje elegante color negro.

Había dos cosas en la mente de Arthur.

La primera era que estaba sin poder decidirse. Si usaba la camiseta con el suéter, iba a parecer abuelo o simplemente un británico desalineado y si usaba el traje, iba a ser una exageración para una simple platica "a solas".

Y la segunda era que se sentía como un completo idiota por preocuparse de su apariencia en esta situación.

Nunca fue o estuvo al grito de la moda. Sabía muy bien que Francis era de esos que admiraban la elegancia y incluso para dormir se arreglaba como fresa superficial.

Y aparte estaba que se lo comían los nervios… tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y al parecer ese baño no lo ayudo del todo. ¿Por qué Francis tenía que aparecer de repente? ¿Por qué tenía que abrir sin darse cuenta la herida que yacía en su corazón? Todo era por su culpa pero aunque Arthur no quisiera admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que algún día esto iba a pasar y al parecer era justo en este momento.

Tenía la opción de no asistir a esa reunión y mandar a Francis por un tubo pero como buen caballero y porque respondió que si iría, no podía dejar abajo al Franchute, por más miedo que tuviese de verle a la cara y romperse en mil pedazos.

Pero tenía que hacerse la idea de que el verdadero tema del que se iba a hablar era Matthew. Su pequeño hijo menor, quien no había visto durante años tenía problemas, y tal vez más si él fue el motivo de la llamada de Francis después de años sin comunicación alguna.

Qué horror, pero debía ser valiente… no sería tan malo, ¿verdad?

¿VERDAD?

¡Pues a la mierda! Usaría sus ropas más horribles para demostrarle a ese cabeza de sapo que no estaba tratando de verse bien para él, ¡por supuesto que no!

… usaría la camisa con el suéter, no era algo elegante pero tampoco fachoso… iba a darse un tiro en la cabeza maldición.

Después de vestirse, se sentó por unos minutos en la orilla de su cama, solo viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación.

Su mente realmente estaba en blanco y no sabía que pensar exactamente. Sentía fría la piel y dio un largo suspiro, esto era realmente aterrador…

¿Francis habrá cambiado o seguiría igual?

Preguntas mensas y sin sentido llenaban su cabeza de dudas y miedos. Pero como buen caballero debía ser puntual… como si eso importara, debía valerle un pito todo esto… los pitos se sentían bien…el de Francis era muy particular… ¡DEMONIOS!

Bufo y tomo las llaves de la camioneta y todo lo que se pudiese necesitar.

Bajo las escaleras un poco lento e inseguro y para su no sorpresa, Alfred seguía en la misma posición en el sofá y viendo el "Asombroso hombre araña", rodo los ojos y decidió no sacarle regaños al asunto. Se le iba a ser tarde y no quería dar mala impresión… ¡basta!

-Alfred…V-V-Voy a salir un rato y…-

-¿A dónde vamos~?-

Pregunto Alfred sin quitar su mirada de la tele pero dispuesto a pararse. Arthur parpadeo varias veces y frunció el ceño, elevando la voz al burro que tenía como hijo.

-¿Vamos? ¡Hablas en plural! Y-Yo… Yo voy a ir solo… tengo un asunto que atender-

Alfred inflo sus mejillas y protesto audiblemente

-¿Asunto? ¡Pero es tu día libre! Se supone que no tienes trabajo hoy…-

Alfred tenía que aceptar que a pesar de que su Padre no era cool y era de la vieja escuela, lo quería y le gustaba estar con él a pesar de sus regaños y su cara de gruñón con un tapón en el culo.

- ¡¿Eh?! N-No es un asunto de negocios, Alfred, Es... Iré a ver a un amigo-

¿Amigo? Querrás decir, Ex Esposo, Ex Novio o Ex Amante, Francis... Pero esa información era confidencial y sobre todo para Alfred que no sabía nada del innombrable, cuyo nombre ya mencionamos y de seguro nos cae una maldición en la cabeza a la media noche.

Alfred alzó una ceja.

-¿Un amigo? ¡Pero si ni tienes~!-

-¿QUE? ¿¡QUE?! TU QUE SABES, ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! Por supuesto que tengo amigos y no quiero oír más. Se me hace tarde. Y cuando vuelva, quiero ver tu jodido cuarto limpio y sin excusas, ¡¿Okay?!-

Dijo por ultimo Arthur antes de irse, refunfuñando y dejando a un Alfred sorprendido y encogiendo sus hombros para volver a empotrarse en el sofá y seguir viendo televisión.

Podría jurar que el camino de Arthur hacia su auto era como si un terremoto estuviera azotando la tierra, pues este casi caminaba como si tuviera zancos tambaleantes en las patas.

Duro cinco minutos más para prender el puto auto y salir de allí para su destino con el viejo amor.

¿Qué era tan importante para que Francis le hubiera devuelto una llamada después de un trillón de años?

Y si era sobre Mattie, ¿Qué cosa le habría pasado al joven canadiense?

_Continuara…._

**¡Oh cielos!**

**Luciano… abrázame mejor a mi please!**

**Pues les dejos esto.**

**Escribo la continuación de Amor Perfecto y esta rebonis! Solo esperen!**

**Fandubermiku1:**

**Nah, no eres ni sonaste fresa. Yo se que a veces uno se siente invisible porque simplemente no encaja en un lugar y muchos no aceptan eso, pero algo hay que tener en mente y muy presente, que uno es como es y a quien no le parezca pues NI MODO. Y no dejes que esos sentimientos te hagan sentir invisible, a veces es más importante darse cuenta de lo bueno que uno tiene a su alrededor y sobre todo la gente que está contigo que sentirse abrumado por cosas que no valen la pena. El mejor arma para estas situaciones es demostrar que tu eres tú y no dejarse atacar! Hahahaha~ me gusta lo de la familia francesa-británica, FACE? O como le digan, maldición. Y pues quien sabe, a lo mejor descubrirán que la personalidad de Matthew irá cambiando a una muy sorprendente. **

**ShinigamiRiku:**

**Se siente bien pasado de lanza cuando uno ve a alguien siendo maltratado, en mi caso yo lo vi con una amiga y su bravucón estúpido y al final terminaron juntos! Yo quedando con las ganas de matarlo hahaha.**

**Muchas gracias! Se siente bien que a uno le digan que lo que hace esta bien hahaha, me caes rebien.**

**En mi academia hay de todo y se pondrá mejor en cada episodio.**

**Gracias por ser mi lectora!**

**Sakery-chan:**

**Pues a mí ya se me hacia raro no verte saltando en la página de fanfiction, ojala ya esté de vuelta, hace falta la niña de 11 u 12 años con la gran imaginación (( no sé si ya fue tu cumple, si ya fue, Felicidades!))**

**Ojala te vea pronto!**

**MagicaLunaTica:**

**Tendrás más porque eres mágica y lunatica, sigue leyendo!**

**Nihonko:**

**Algo? Querrás decir muy incestuoso bueno yo lo veo asi xDDDD, nunca me imagine que escribiría algo asi… gracias!**

**Pues los veo en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Había tres cosas que Arthur no soportaba y creo que todos las sabemos muy bien.

La primera era nada más y nada menos que Francis. Después de su separación, Arthur trató de no volver a saber absolutamente nada sobre su existencia. ¿A quién le agrada saber de su Ex, después de una década y tres años sin saber de su persona? Yo creo que a nadie pero al pobre Arthur se le vino la olla de poción multijugos encima y le arruino todo el lapso sin comunicación, para su suerte, la poción multijugos no cambio sus cejas por monstruos come tontos...

La segunda era llegar tarde. Como dice el Profesor Layton, "Luke, un verdadero caballero nunca llega tarde a lo que se le ha citado". Y si lo dice el del sombrero que llega a las nubes entonces Arthur le creería del todo, su Heroe ficticio y único videojuego que le agradaba, nunca se equivocaba.

Y la tercera era traicionarse así mismo.

¡Pues adivinen que! Arthur falto a sus mandamientos y ahora se iría al convento por unas buenas flagelaciones en la espalda y para hacerlo gritar por piedad.

A Arthur casi se le iba el aire porque desde a lo lejos, ya podía divisar el maldito edificio, lleno de luces y elegancia que te carcomían las entrañas.

¿Donde estaba su varita de Harry Potter cuando más la necesitaba?

El Dementor con nombre de Francis iba a enfrentarlo y el no tenia su palo con sesos de fénix y mocos de unicornio para mayor poder que lo protegería con solo decir, "Expecto patronum"

Pero todos sabemos que la magia del cine apesta a pies y ni con decir "Jumanji" en una estampida de animales los detendrían para evitar morir aplastado.

Que triste es la ficción y que triste era no encontrar estacionamiento...

Pobre Arthur

Y créanme que no dan ganas de estarlo acompañando a ver a su ex y sin evitar escuchar todas sus blasfemias por no hallar lugar para el pinche coche, pero nada era obstáculo para su destino y por arte de "magia" encontró un lugar cerca del puto restaurant.

Ahora la magia estaba en su contra... Arthur se la lleva... Nadie lo ayuda.

Y con pasos de pingüino emperador fue hacia la puerta del restaurante y con un gran suspiro entro, casi meandose en sus pantalones ingleses por su miedo y porque el lugar era tan asquerosamente elegante que hasta daba pavor.

Arthur se acerco a esa recepción de madera de caoba donde una vieja fufurufa con tacones de 16 cm y con un vestido rabón negro, cuidaba como guardia a no dejar pasar a los plebeyos y sin mencionar que miro a Arthur como si fuese un insecto...

Arthur se dio cuenta que había escogido su suéter sin mangas de rombos verdes estilo ingles y la camisa de manga larga con una corbata roja... La combinación menos cool del mundo. Alfred tenia razón, Arthur era del año de la canica y su sentido de la moda se lo llevaba entre las patas.

Pero nadie detiene al caballero, ni siquiera sus miedos que les costó hacerlo parar pero no consiguieron nada, ¡Vamos Arthur, tu puedes!

-D-Disculpe Señorita...-

-Hable con mi mano...-

¡¿Eh...EH?! ¡PERO QUE DESGRACIADA! ¡Malditos sean lis fresas! ¡¿Donde está la educación en este planeta?! ¡Por supuesto que USA era un país lleno de ilusos!

El Bretón ya quería comerse a la viejana con salsa inglesa, y no por perversión, si no de coraje.

-¿Qué?! ¡Óigame! ¡No dejare que me arrastre como estiércol! Francis Bonnefoy me cito a las 8:30 y no pienso perder el tiempo y...-

-¡Aaah! ¡Usted debe ser el señor Kirkland! Pase por aquí, por favor~-

La cara malvada de la mendiga cambio a una de cortesía, este mundo es hipócrita sin duda alguna, si eres alguien de linaje que bien, pero si eres nada puedes irte al basurero para quedarte allí como olvidado.

Arthur refunfuño y siguió a la "dama" con mala gana. Subieron por ese ascensor de cristal con luces de colores hasta el último piso, al abrirse la puerta, Arthur se quedo sorprendido.

Era una terraza donde podías apreciar la preciosa vista de la ciudad, un jacuzzi burbujeante del lado derecho con un patio de plantas y flores tropicales, el barandal de caoba, un espacio techado con sofás de lo mas cómodos, una pequeña Chimenea, una mesa de mármol blanco con unas velas encendidas y un bote de hielo que contenían dos champañas, uno blanco y otro rosado y una televisión HD en la parte de los sofás. Y sin mencionar que todo tenía un estilo moderno, elegante e impecable.

-Monsieur Bonnefoy vendrá pronto, disfrute de su estadía~...-

Dijo la vieja patas flacas e hipócrita con una sonrisa antes de irse en el elevador, dejando solo a Arthur, bastante nervioso y formulándose una idea para poder escapar de allí...

Tirarse por el balcón sonaba fabuloso.

Pero que va, si él no es cobarde... Bueno, tenía miedo, quien no, y sin miedo no hay coraje, eso se lo repetía endemoniadamente a si mismo pero por más que quería hacerse el fuerte, no podía.

Y para terminar, La doña fresona puso antes de irse una canción de fondo, una que se podría decir romántica

Suit and Tie- Justin Timberlake

Demonios... Tenía ganas de vomitar y lo haría por toda la terraza y sobre la vieja entaconada también, pero siendo sinceros, la vista de la ciudad era hermosa... Los colores, las luces, el cielo lunado. Tenía elegancia y cierto aire de romance... Otra palabra prohibida pero no le quitaba lo sensacional de la vista.

Por un momento Arthur se sintió libre, relajado... Y sobre todo...

-Es una preciosa vista, ¿no lo crees?-

¡Y sobre todo quería lanzarse del edificio ahora mismo!

Esa voz...

Arthur sintió sus mejillas arder y volteo lentamente y tambaleantemente a donde se escucho aquella antigua voz que volvía a dominar sus oídos... Era nada más y nada menos que

-Francis...-

Francis sonrió relajadamente al individuo ingles que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pareciera que un terremoto lo estaba invadiendo en ese preciso momento.

Francis siguió con su sonrisa y se acerco al británico lentamente.

Y aunque estuviera totalmente nervioso en su interior, trataba de mantener su compostura y no romper ninguna regla. Debía recordarse a sí mismo que Arthur tenía una personalidad tanto explosiva como sensible y que en este preciso momento estaba parado sobre un hilo que podría romperse con cualquier movimiento. Debía ser precavido y cuidadoso... Pero eso sí, Arthur se veía adorable... Lo hacía recordar el primer día en el que se conocieron.

Paris, Francia... No iba a decir cuántos años atrás porque se sentiría viejo. El, un gastrónomo recién salido de la universidad, trabajando en una cafetería popular del centro de Francia y Arthur, un estudiante de economía de la universidad de Londres quien estaba de intercambio en Francia por unos cursos de la universidad...

El torpe británico no encontraba unas direcciones y se atrevió a preguntarle a él y justamente estaba vestido como esa vez... Aaah, que tiernos recuerdos y tantos años que habían pasado...

-La ciudad en este estado es la que más me gusta... Solo así se puede apreciar su verdadera belleza. Me hace recordar a mi querida...-

-Francia... Si, no tienes que decirlo... Después de todo, cada cosa te recuerda a ella...-

Dijo Arthur, bufando un poco y retirando su mirada de la de Francis, apretando un poco sus dedos en su suéter por los nervios y mirando la ciudad como si ella fuera la única salida.

-... Bueno, es difícil no recordar tu viejo hogar...supongo que tu haz de extrañar Londres...-

Dijo Francis, tratando de calmar la situación, lo malo de Arthur era que de alguna u otra forma aun sin querer, avivaba el fuego de las peleas. Que se podía esperar de este británico bipolar pero por alguna razón, Francis no soltó su anzuelo... Y seguía sin hacerlo.

Francis se paro junto a Arthur mientras descansaba sus brazos en el barandal de la terraza, suspirando ligeramente y ofreciéndole al londinense una copa de Champaña rosa.

Arthur parpadeo un poco y dubitativamente tomo la copa con desconfianza, mirando la sonrisa relajada de Francis y su vestuario de ese momento.

Tan elegante pero simple como siempre.

Una Suéter cuello de tortuga negro y arremangado hasta sus codos, unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros. Simple, elegante y con el toque de París, solo así podía ser Francis.

Y el parecía que lo vistió su madre... ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas y justo en un momento como este?

-Bueno... Suelo extrañar el Big Ben de vez en cuando y... ¡También no lo hago y esto que tiene que ver con nuestro asunto!-

Arthur carraspeo, inflando sus mejillas y su cara se torno roja.

Bueno, Arthur tenía razón, estas conversaciones no los llevarían a ningún lado y no vino hasta allí para hablar de estupideces.

Francis rio ligeramente por tal escena pero su perfil sereno cambio a uno serio.

Arthur parpadeo y tembló un poco. Cuando Francis se pone serio es alguien completamente diferente...

-Bueno, Arthur... Tu sabes cuál es el asunto por el que estamos aquí...-

-Mattie...-

-Si... Bueno solo quiero aclarar que...-

-¿Como es?-

Francis volteo a ver a Arthur un poco confundido pero se le partió el corazón.

Arthur estaba lagrimeando y viendo la ciudad melancólicamente. Un Arthur triste es como ver a los ojos a un perro triste, se te parte el alma y eso no era elegante.

-Arthur...-

-¿Que le gusta hacer? S-Solo quiero conocerlo un poco... Y yo...-

- Mon Ch... Digo, Arthur, cálmate... Ya hablaremos de eso, no... No llores..., lo que debemos tratar es realmente importante, no nos salgamos del tema-

-¡Tu no lo tuviste lejos por tanto tiempo! Solo quiero saber de él, ¡¿es un crimen?!-

- Bueno, tal vez no viste a Mattie pero yo no he visto a Alfred tampoco, así que estamos en la misma situación, mon ami...-

Arthur se encogió y bufo, mirando a la ciudad y por supuesto que no a Francis. Había dado en el clavo…

Touché...

Si le ganas a Arthur, asegúrate de tener una capa invisible... O morirás

-M-Me tope con el esta tarde...-

-Si, lo mencionaste en el teléfono...-

-No sabía que estaba en la misma escuela que Alfred, fue una verdadera sorpresa y... Su ojo estaba...-

-Hecho un fiasco, lo sé, eso es por lo que te he citado... Al parecer, Mattie, está teniendo problemas con un bravucón...apenas me di cuenta, y no es porque soy descuidado o algo parecido...Mattie siempre ha sido un experto en ocultar las cosas...-

- ¿¡U-Un bravucón!? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Quien sería tan cruel como para lastimar a Mattie de esa manera?! Ese Son of bitch… Le meteré un palo de escoba por el culo y lo envenenare con el más fino veneno y...!-

-... Te recomiendo no llamar "son of bitch" a tu propio hijo, Arthur.-

-... W-WHAT?!-

Damas y Caballeros, veamos como la cara de Arthur se contorsiona en cámara lenta...

Que divertido... Arthur esta sin palabras.

-A...Al...Alfred...no, es imposible, el...-

-De eso quería hablarte, parece que Alfred maltrata al pequeño Mattie, Dos hermanos peleándose... Y no me preguntes porque estoy tan seguro de que es el... Hice a Mattie soltar la sopa y es imposible que invente algo así... Y lo sabes porque ni siquiera sabe que Alfred es su hermano-

-A... ¡ALFRED. F. JONES, ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!-

Hay dos cosas por las que Arthur no se opuso contra estas aclaraciones.

La primera es que Mattie era pésimo mintiendo, todo el mundo sabía eso. Desde pequeño, aunque el tiempo que estuvo con Arthur fue relativamente corto, Arthur pudo conocer la naturaleza exageradamente honesta de Matthew.

Y la segunda era que, por el tipo de amigis de Alfred, era de esperarse este comportamiento tan inaceptable...

Arthur se volteo para caminar a pasos largos y llenos de furia hacia el elevador, dispuesto a ir y asesinar al estúpido que tenia por hijo. Francis parpadeo sorprendido y rápidamente fue a con Arthur.

-¡A-Arthur! Espera... Solo... Solo para estar seguros y para saber si todo entre ellos está bien y que ya no vaya a ver problemas... Tal vez deberíamos... Vernos o al menos tener nuestros teléfonos... Tu sabes, por si se ofrece algo...-

Aquí me huele a que Francis busca algo y debo decir que se veía nervioso.

Arthur parpadeo y estaba a punto de protestar pero callo para pensar un poco...

Ahora que Alfred y Mattie estaban en contacto, podría pasar algo para que se dieran cuenta de todos los secretos que Arthur y Francis les guardaron por años... Y eso no estaba bien.

Por mas que le cueste a Arthur, tendría que decir...

-S-Solo para saber de ellos... ¡Nada más! E-Esta es mi tarjeta... Aunque tu obtuviste ya mi numero y me gustaría saber cómo demonios lo lograste pero... No hay tiempo para eso...-

¡Francis sintió una enorme felicidad y podría estar bailando "El pandita" en este preciso momento!

- ¡Por supuesto Mon Ami! ¡Luego te explicare cómo pero no debes preocuparte! Ten~... esta es mi tarjeta y por cierto, buena suerte~-...

Arthur bufo y le arrebato la tarjeta de jalón, aunque mirando para otro sitio por lo rojo de sus mejillas, se encamino lentamente al elevador, no sin antes decir...

-Me...me dio gusto verte, Francis... Pero no pienses mal, wine bastard! ¡No creas que te estaré hablando como tonto! Adi... N-Nos vemos-

-Honhonhon~... no te preocupes Artie, nos vemos~-

¡Tonterías! Arthur se sonrojo como chilaquil y se adentro en el elevador para bajar como rayo, aunque deseo que el elevador se convirtiera en helicóptero como la película de Willy Wonka e irse volando para dejar ese restaurante malvado y llegar a tiempo para estrangular a Alfred por ser imbécil, ese chiquillo lo pagaría muy caro y aprenderá lo que son las reglas.

Francis rio ligeramente cuando Arthur desapareció en el elevador. Suspiró suavemente y se sirvió un poco más de champagne rosa.

Bueno, en cierto modo estaba Feliz, había visto a Arthur de nuevo, le daría una lección a Alfred y Mattie estaría a salvo...

Y tendría la oportunidad de estar con Arthur después de tanto tiempo... Remendaría todo lo sucedido y trataría de volver a unir lazos con el bretón regañón.

Sin duda alguna la ciudad se veía hermosa esta noche...

.

* * *

Bien... Eran las 6:00 am, pudo conciliar un poco el sueño a no ser porque Luciano lo abrazó por la cintura fuertemente como a un muñeco de felpa o más bien como si fuera Felicia toda la cochina noche.

Pero ya era casi hora de levantarse y ahora SI podría ir a tomar el lugar del despertador de Lovino para hacer de esa despertacion despertuosa, si es que existe ese término, algo romántico y con una pizca de picor sin llegar a ser enchiloso.

Que listo era Feli... Deberían darle el premio nobel de la listisidad genialosa, hihihihi...

Y con estos pensamientos, Feli logro zafarse del agarre de su Padre, quien comenzó a tener otro sueño húmedo y empezó a restregarse en el trasero de Feliciano mientras trataba de salir de allí, ¡qué horror y qué pena!

Con rapidez y silencio, Feli salió de la habitación, no sin antes jurar que la vergüenza que había pasado, se quedaba allí y no saldría nunca más de ese cuarto infernal.

Feliciano camino lentamente, SIN equivocarse, hacia el cuarto de Lovino.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y la esencia de su querido hermano mayor chocó contra su nariz, haciendo que Feli suspirara soñadora mente y cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto estaba semioscuro, a causa de las cortinas cafés bloqueaban los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. El aire acondicionado, refrescaba el ambiente sin hacerlo tan frio, un clima perfecto y por último, Lovino, quien descansaba en su enorme cama y usando solo unos bóxers negros.

Feli se sonrojo y rio entre dientes ligeramente, caminando lenta y pausadamente hacia la cama para subir en ella y gatear hacia Lovino. Como su peso era tan ligero, la cama no crujía, un punto a su favor y a su sigilosa forma de irrumpir habitaciones que no eran suyas, Pequeño bastardo...

Feli miro a Lovino quien dormía boca arriba con los brazos por ningún lado y con el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba ligeros "Grr...Grr". Que bonis~, pensó Feli con risitas y sonrojo al notar el cuerpo fuerte de Lovino, no era exageradamente fuerte ni un escuálido perdedor, era el cuerpo perfecto.

Hacia perfectamente sus ejercicios y tenía fuerza suficiente como para fregarse a un montón de vándalos con caras de caca.

Los dedos delgados de Feliciano pasearon por los pectorales de Lovino hacia la orilla de sus bóxers. Se mordió el labio un poco y sintió mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era el amigo de Lovino...

No es que no supiera cómo era, se habían bañado juntos tantas veces cuando eran niños... Pero ahora Lovino ya era mayor y su cuerpo tanto como su wiwi ya había crecido... O al menos eso quería confirmar.

Tomo el resorte de sus bóxers con cuidado, levantándolo suavemente y bajo su rostro para examinar...

¡Oh si! Justo como se lo imaginaba, Feliciano quería saltar de emoción por el paquetón de Lovino o más bien quería saltar SOBRE él.

Pero ahora Feliciano quería olvidarse de todo aquello que fuera en el plan de perversión. Estaba junto a Lovino y este estaba dormido, ¿Cuántas veces quiso acurrucarse de esa manera junto a el? Muchas veces y dejen me decirles que a pesar de que Feliciano era un aventado, no se animaba a hacerlo, tal vez era por pena… ¿Pena? Feliciano, tú no tienes pena, ¡para nada!

Pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta de Feliciano. Este se acerco un poco más para recostarse a lado del mayor, con cuidado para no hacer crujir la cama y no despertar a Lovino.

Con sumo cuidado recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo estirado del mayor, sintiendo un poco de escalofríos al imaginarse que Lovino podría despertar y regañarlo por tal descaro de entrar a su habitación y en paños menores.

Demonios, ¿En realidad crees que Lovino se enojaría? Yo creo que daría saltos por todo el cuarto hasta saltaría de la ventana por la felicidad o simplemente y en el peor de los casos, habría sexo salvaje.

El aroma tan masculino de Lovino, embriagaba todos los sentidos del menor, haciéndolo suspirar suavemente y acurrucarse más a lado del mayor.

En realidad y por milagro, Feliciano si olvido sus pensamientos sexuales. Muchos vemos que Feliciano esta solamente sexualmente atraído por Lovino de esa forma, pero no era así.

Puede que Feliciano fuera DEMASIADO curioso en el tema del sexo pero de verdad, DE VERDAD amaba a Lovino y en ese preciso momento, lo único que deseaba, era permanecer de esa manera con él.

Tan varonil, tan elegante, tan enojón con otros pero tan amable, suave y dulce con él.

-Lovi…-

-Mhhñmngh…-

Feliciano rio suavemente, recordó que Lovino solía balbucear entre sueños y eso era bastante divertido. Decidió acercarse un poco más hasta recostarse sobre su pecho.

Daba gracias a tener peso de supermodelo, de esa forma no podía aplastar al mayor y sobre todo este no podía sentir que Feliciano estaba sobre él. Solo se dedico a besar sus mejillas suavemente y acariciar su formado pecho. Que emoción~, pero Feliciano se sobresalto cuando sintió a Lovino revolverse un poco y que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Sintió la sangre helada por todo su cuerpo… ¡Iba a morir! Lovino se pone de muy mal humor cuando se despierta, de seguro lo echaría de su cuarto…

Lovino miro hacia donde estaba Feliciano con mucha confusión y se sonrojo terriblemente, sobresaltándose y tomando a Feliciano de los hombros rápidamente pero con cuidado para alejarlo un poco y poder sentarse en la cama, esto era realmente embarazoso.

-¡F-Feliciano! Que demonios haces en mi habitación, a esta hora, en paños menores… ¡en paños menores! mamma mia!-

Lovino tenía las mejillas color vino al ver el sexy pijama de Feliciano.

Una sudadera delgada blanca y de manga corta con unos shorts azules demasiados cortos de tela suave.

Feliciano se sintió cohibido por su situación y volteo su rostro a otra parte de forma penosa

-Lo siento tanto, Fratello... Y-Yo... Solo quería estar contigo cuando despertaras-

Pinches pucheros de bebe que ponía Feliciano... Nadie podía resistirse y por supuesto que Lovino no podía contra el...

-H-Hey, Feli, no te pongas así, solo... Me sorprendí, es todo pero dime, ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? Y porque estas en...pijama-

¿Pijama? En trapos querrás decir... A Feliciano si le dio un poco de pena lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-E-Es que... No podía dormir y decidir venir aquí, use la llave extra que Babbo me dio pero al entrar... Olvide en qué lado del pasillo estaba tu cuarto y... Entre con Babbo-

Feliciano se reservo el R-15 porque la verdad le dio pena pero de las buenas. Lovino arqueo la ceja cuando menciono a Luciano.

-¿Y porque no viniste a mi habitación después?-

-¡Porque Babbo no me dejo! Dijo que necesitabas descanso y que no era bueno que te molestara a esa hora, así que dormí con el...-

Bueno, a pesar de maldecir a Luciano, Lovino también agradecía que haya sido así. No es que no quisiera tener a lado a Feli, es más, saltaría de alegría tenerlo a esa hora de la noche y en su cama... Pero la verdad estaba muy cansado y es bueno estar en uno mismo al menos por unas horas.

-B-Bueno... Creo que también necesitabas descansar un poco, yo me muevo mucho y creo que te hubiera molestado...-

Pero Feli hizo un puchero y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor ganándose un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Lovino.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo siempre...-

Y para variar, el trasero de Feliciano estaba justo encima de su amigo... Suerte que Lovino tenía el súper poder de calmar a su amigo PENE en esos momentos. Este solo bufó y rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de Feliciano, pegándolo un poco más a su pecho.

-Vamos... Vas a estar conmigo hasta en la escuela, ¿No crees que eso es suficiente?-

Pero el testarudo de Feli no iba a dejarse vencer. Hizo otro puchero y movió su mano a la cara de Lovino para acariciar el puente de su nariz con uno de sus delgados dedos y después presionar la punta juguetonamente.

-Pero no es lo mismo... Yo quiero estar con Fratellone en TODOS lados... ¿Fratellone no quiere estar conmigo, ¿hm? ¿Lovi?-

¡Oh no! Feliciano estaba usando su ataque de atracción con cara de perro regañado y labios rosas contra Lovino, ¡Súper Efectivo! ¡Mafioso llorón Entrenador Luciano pago €3986 a Súper Modelo cabeza de aire Entrenadora Felicia por perder en la batalla!

Lovino tragó saliva y estaba a punto de contestar cuando para hacer todo más difícil, el abuelo Vargas entró a la habitación de golpe usando solamente unos calzoncillos que se ceñían justo en la parte vital.

-¡Lovino! ¡Mira qué joven y semental me veo! ¡Usare estos calzoncillos de estreno para mi más grande y perfecto plan de todos! Además que la secretaria Yekaterina y sus fabulosos pechos caerán a mis pies Y... ¿Eh? Feli, tiramisu dulce, ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí y no entre mis brazos llenos de juventud y virilidad?!-

-¡C-CHIGI~! VIEJO LOCO, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACION?!-

Pobre Lovino, nadie quiere estar en su lugar y teniendo la vista de la peluda de su abuelo, no era muy agradable que digamos.

Feliciano los miro curiosos y vio la vitalidad de su abuelo escondida entre esa escasa tela. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que esa tela estaba pasada de moda, aunque tenía que aceptar que se le ceñía bien y resaltaba sus fuertes piernas. Y la otra, que su cosa era tan grande como la de Lovino, aunque la de Lovino no se veía tan grotesco, se veía lindo, justo como en los mangas hentai donde ponen el pene considerablemente grande pero con piel suave y brillosito. El pene de los sueños, obvis.

Pero para no quedar mal dijo...

-¡Te ves increíble Nonno! ¡Eres una súper estrella!-

-¡¿QUE?!-

Lovino miro incrédulo a Feliciano pero antes de seguir su protesta, el abuelo Vargas se les aventó a la cama para abrazar a Feliciano por la cintura y a Lovino por el cuello aunque lo asfixiaba con tanto amor.

-¡Mi querido zuccherino! ¡Tú si sabes cómo apreciar mis preciados dotes! Y tú, cabeza de chorlito, espero que aprendas de la sincera y hermosa honestidad del ángel que tienes como hermano-

-¡N-No...pu-puedo r-res-respirar! ¡V-Viejo Arrugado!-

Pero Lovino tenía la maldición de ser ignorado y seguía asfixiándose. Si no hubiese sido por Luciano, quien entro a la habitación con una escoba en mano para sacar al Abuelo con unos buenos fregadasos, tal vez ya seria cadáver.

Feliciano rio entre dientes por la divertida escena, las maldiciones de Luciano y los berrinches de Rómulo, pero se dio cuenta que estaban solos de nuevo. Se sonrojo y dio una sonrisa de alegría, abrazándose de Lovino quien trataba de recuperar su respiración. Pondría en marcha una de las fases para conquistar al mayor.

1- Seducción.

-Lo-vi, ya es hora de salir de la cama~... debemos prepararnos para ir a la escuela.-

Dijo Feliciano en tono de diversión mientras rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus delgados y suaves brazos, mientras su manos jugaban con sus cabellos café oscuros y un travieso dedo lo hacía con el mechón curvo de este.

Lovino se sonrojo y trato de no darle una sonrisa estúpida. Estaba dispuesto a abrazar su delgada cintura cuando Feli rápidamente escapo de sus brazos y se paraba de la cama juguetonamente, mirando con sus ojos caramelos un poco entrecerrados e hipnotizantés.

La peor pesadilla y súper deseo de Lovino. Este casi se fue flotando hacia Feliciano, quien lo esperaba con ansias en el baño.

Deberían ver su sonrisa de estúpido en ese momento.

Ellos dos en el jacuzzi burbujeante y lleno con sales de rosas y lavanda. ¿Saben porque lavanda? Porque según la revista Cosmopolitan de Felicia dice que los hombres aman ese aroma. En pocas palabras los enloquecen y Feliciano uso esas tácticas para que Lovino cayera redondito en su calabozo sensual.

Este, disfrutando del masaje suave y jabonoso de Feliciano, quien acariciaba y apretaba sus hombros con maestría y enjabonaba su cabello con precisión, adormeciendolo lentamente. Y no solo por el masaje si no por el aspecto de Feliciano. El italiano menor usaba una toalla alrededor de su delgado cuerpo que apenas tapaba su trasero y otra toalla en su cabello, enrollado justo como las personas vanidosas saben, que los hacían parecer árabes pero que servía muy bien.

Lovino daba gracias de que el jacuzzi estuviera lleno de jabón. Tenía una erección enorme y juro que sintió venirse como tres veces solo sintiendo las manos del menor en su espalda y hombros.

Que buena mañana... Pero era solo el digestivo para después sufrir como esclavo.

Al terminar con las tentaciones... Quiero decir con el baño y después de otra tortura de ver a Feliciano vistiéndose de forma lenta y sexy.

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina, donde Luciano preparaba el desayuno con desgano y se sobresalto cuando sintió los brazos de Feliciano alrededor de su cuello.

-Ah!... Oh... Eres tú, principino, Buon giorno. ¿Listo para tu primer día de escuela? Necesitas desayunar bien entonces...-

-Si~, ¡ya estoy más que listo!... Babbo~, ¿Podrías prepararme unos waffles con fruta y miel, perfavore~? Babbo~?-

Pinche Feliciano barbero, lo malo de los hijos menores de personas ricas, es que son demasiado mimados, y unos de sus súper poderes son el de convencer a los otros de hacer lo que ellos quieren usando una voz cariñosa y suave que te hipnotiza y te arranca las entrañas de un tirón.

La cara de mal día de Luciano cambio a un sonrojo y una sonrisa de gato, acariciando la cabeza del menor afectuosamente y cayendo en sus redes.

-Por supuesto, amore! Espera en la mesa y estará listo en 10 minutos~-

-Yay~, Grazie, Babbo~-

Dijo feliz Feliciano, dándole un beso tronador en la mejilla del Mafioso nenaza, alejándose con aire victorioso.

Lovino alzo una ceja y se dio cuenta de lo débil que era su Padre al ser engañado por el ángel de cabellos rojizos y ojos acaramelados. Pero intento algo...

- Ay, Babbo~ yo también quiero waffles- Dijo Lovino acercándose a Luciano, diciendo esto en forma sarcástica por supuesto.

Pero el rostro bonis de este hombre cambio a una de irritación.

- ¡Tu comerás lo que hay en la encimera, maldito!-

He tried... Al menos lo intento

Pareciera que Feliciano fuera su HIJA CONSENTIDA. Pero no culpemos a Feliciano.

Cuando Felicia se embarazó de Feli, el pendejo Doctor dijo que sería una preciosa niña. Fue sorpresa porque según Rómulo, en la Familia Vargas, el linaje siempre había sido de puros hombres y cada cien años nacía una mujer. Esa mujer había sido Felicia y era una sorpresa que ahora naciera otra. Aunque Luciano argumento que en su familia eran mixtos, de todos modos estaban contentos con la idea y fueron comprando todo lo necesario para esta "niña", Lovino también se estaba haciendo la idea de que tendría una hermanita hasta que sucedió todo lo contrario...

* * *

_Flashback_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, ¡Felicia! Ya casi terminas, pronto tendremos a nuestra piccola bambina, solo un poco mas...-

Decía Luciano tomando la mano de Felicia pero realmente haciéndola de tos

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Noo~! No grite por el dolor, Aaaaaaahh! ¡¿No estás viendo la novela?! ¡Federico del valle se beso con Emilia de las rosas! ¡SE BESO CON LA MALA! AAAAAAAHHH!-

Por Dios... ¡Que alguien le saque el aire de la cabeza a esta mujer! Obviamente si gritaba de dolor y tenía como 5 doctores entre las piernas que jalaban el milagrito para sacarlo de allí... Y Lovino también estaba entre las piernas de Felicia siendo un niño metiche.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá tiene tu nombre en su trasero! ¡Quiero mi nombre en el mi trasero también!-

Dijo Lovino al ver el tatuaje de su madre, justo en una parte vital del cuerpo.

-CON UN DEMONIO, LOVINO, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE SALGAS DEL CUARTO!-

-¡Ya casi Señorita Vargas! ¡Solo un empujón más! ¡Ya puedo ver a la niña!-

Dijo uno de los doctores y Felicia dio un gritito de emoción y dolor a la quinta potencia.

-¡EEEEEEEEEK! ¡Q-Qué emoción! Iremos de compras, nos pintaremos las uñaaas y hablaremos de actores guapos y comeremos helado de fresa cuando nos sintamos mal~ y... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Entre gritos y llantos, el doctor pudo sacar el monigote de la cola de Felicia. Solo gritos de bebe resonaban por el cuarto.

-FELICIA, LO LOGRASTE, OH CIELOS ES TAN HERMO...-

-¡Papá! ¡Mi hermanita tiene cola de hombre!-

Todos se quedaron pasmados y sin poder hablar mientras veían a la niña con cola de hombre, quiero decir AL NIÑO que por error fue confundido por niña.

El Doctor sintió frio y dio unos pasos para atrás pero ya era tarde. Luciano exploto y lo agarro del cuello para tratar de estrangularlo y gritando dijo:

-DIJISTE QUE ERA NIÑA, NO ES UNA NIÑA, QUE DEMONIOS VOY A HACER CON TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE COMPRE PARA NIÑA SI LO QUE TENEMOS ES UN NIÑO-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No tuve una niña?!... Oh... Bueno no importa~, iremos de compras, nos pintaremos las uñaaaas~-

_*Se abre la puerta de repente y entra Rómulo con una bolsa en las manos¡_

_-¡Chicos! ¡Traje Calzonne!_

Luciano: *facepalm*

* * *

Fin del FlasHBack

¡Uf! Eso explica muchas cosas, al menos Feliciano no fue tan confundido como Lovino.

Cuando Felicia estaba embarazada de Lovino, el doctor les había dicho que no era un embarazo si no un gas intestinal atorado en el recto de Felicia...Vaya sorpresa.

Pero Feliciano era el deseo reprimido tener una hija, por eso el comportamiento de Luciano con Feli era de sobreprotección y de hacer todo lo que le pidiese.

¿Y porque no tuvieron una hija después?

Feliciano, a un año de haber nacido, Luciano y Felicia se separaron y por depresión y otras cosas, Luciano decidió hacerse la vasectomía.

Vaya nena llorona, creo que es la falta de testosterona...

¡Miren, una rima!

Pero no hay que martirizar al pobre Luciano, sinceramente a tenido una vida bastante agitada así que no podemos burlarnos o quejarnos de su actitud tan tosca y tampoco pensemos que no quiere a Lovino. A pesar de ser mamon y contestón con su hijo mayor, lo ama como buen padre, después de todo, Lovino no lo dejo solo.

* * *

Flash back  
_  
-E-Entonces, es así... No estamos casados ni nada por el estilo así que...-_

-¡Cierto muy cierto! ¡Podemos llevarnos bien y seguir con nuestras vidas! Pero es mejor si me llevo a Feli y a Lovino conmigo… ¡Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras!-

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿VAS A LLEVARTE A LOS DOS?! ¡P-Pero Felicia!-

- No es nada personal, Luci... No es porque tengas un mal sentido de la moda ni nada por el estilo pero ellos deben estar con su madre...-

Felicia tan mala... ¡Luciano queria llorar! Se quedaría solo y de aquí a que viera a sus hijos serian como milenios enteros.

Lovino escuchaba todo desde el cuarto de al lado, mientras cuidaba a un Feli de apenas un año, todo con mocos y babeando todos los mugres juguetes.

Y me creerán que Lovino a temprana edad era muy inteligente y sabia a lo que se referían Felicia y Luciano, sinceramente y siendo un masoquista, reía por dentro por los lloriqueos de Luciano pero algo en su interior le decía que vivir con Felicia NO era buena idea.

-¡A-Al menos déjame a Lovino! N-No es justo que te lleves a los dos, al menos el ya está más grande y no como Feli que si necesita de ti-

- ¿Qué? ¡No dejare que lo vistas como pordiosero! ¡Veamos que decide el!-

Dijo Felicia con un puchero mientras corría de forma infantil hacia donde estaba Lovino y Feli.

Lovino trago saliva cuando de un dos por tres ya tenía la carota de Felicia en frente de la suya.

-¡Lovi-love! A quien prefieres, ¿a Mami o a Papi? ¡Quieres vivir con Mami que es mucho más divertida o con Papi, que se viste de forma vintage y pasado de moda?-

-¡COMO LE PREGUNTAS ESO A LOVINO!-

Lovino parpadeo un poco confundido y con Feliciano a un lado babeándole el brazo. Sus dotes mafiosos que se desarrollaban con cuidado, estaban saliendo a la luz. Y como en los negocios, uno debe ver que le conviene y que no, ¿verdad?.

Con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, Lovino dijo...

- Depende... Cuáles son tus ofertas...-

-¡L-LOVINO!-

-¿Mis ofertas? Yo no tengo ofertas, ¡solo esas cosas se encuentran en las tiendas! ¡Conmigo te divertirás mucho! Me ayudaras en la oficina de corte y confección~, serás mi maniquí privado~, iremos de compras, veremos el programa de fashion police, todos los lunes a las diez de la noche~, nos pintaremos el pelo y...-

-¡ME VOY CON PAPA!-

* * *

Fin del flash back

¡Pues yo también me iría con papá si esas fueran las condiciones!

Lo que sea.

Lovino se sentó junto con Feli mientras este esperaba su desayuno con ansias y se arrimaba a Lovino para abrazar su brazo, restregando su mejilla contra su hombro y mirándolo Felizmente.

-No te preocupes, Fratello~, yo puedo compartirte de mis waffles~-

-Ay Fratellino, que lindo y amable eres, no como OTROS que quieren matarme de hambre-

Entre comillas "Luciano". Este rodo los ojos y se acerco con dos platos de waffles, el más colorido para Feli y el otro sin chiste para Lovino.

- Al menos di que te alimento, maldito... ¡¿Por cierto donde está tu abuelo!? Ya debería estar aquí para tomarse sus medicinas-

-¡LAS MEDICINAS SOLO SON PARA LOS DEBILES! ¡Yo tomo vitaminas para mis preciosos músculos! No las confundas, ¡tonto sin juventud!-

Dijo Rómulo quien apareció justo al oír las "blasfemias" de Luciano.

Este dio un suspiro y le dio un plato de desayuno al Abuelo Vargas, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en su carota...

-Ahora que estas planeando, ¡viejo atolondrado! Si es uno de tus planes donde requieres ayuda, ¡no cuentes conmigo!

-¡A ti ni quien te hable! Solo estoy contento por lo que sucederá hoy, ¡es todo! ¡¿Acaso es un crimen estar feliz en este lindo día?! ¡¿Acaso tienes alma?!-

- No. Tengo. Alma, Ya cállate y come, por cierto, principino, ¿No has sabido nada de tu ma...-

Pero antes de decir el nombre mágico de una mujer, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Felicia entro de forma dramática a la casa. Ahora usando un vestido con el top negro y la falda blanca que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones negros y su bolsa DG gris. Juvenil, Maquillaje sencillo y lista para el trabajo, su aura colorida inundo la casa y a Luciano casi se le sale el corazón.

-CIAO A TUTTI! BUON GIORNO~!-

-F-F-FELICIA-

-Ciao~! Caro mio~! ¿Como estas esta hermosa mañana donde yo sigo siendo hermoso, yo siendo tu Padre?-

-Ciao Pappa~! ¡Yo bien y tu tan guapo! MUUAK!-

Felicia se abrazo del cuello de Rómulo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, después se acerco a Lovino.

-Ciao~! Mio Ragazzo molto bello~! como estas~? Dale un beso a Mami!-

-AAARGH, ¡Mamá! ¡Me asfixias! ¡No te me arrimes tanto!-

-Huum! Eres malo, MUAAK!-

Lovino gruño mientras le dedicaba una mirada con ojos entrecerrados a Felicia. Esta rio un poco y siguió con Feliciano-

-¡Zuccherino! ¡Porque me abandonaste!-

* * *

**Tantantann! CONTINUARA EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE**

**EXPLICACIONES, Y COSAS DE ESE ESTILO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JUNTO CON AMOR PERFECTO!**

**REVIEEEWWWWS!**

**CIAO**


End file.
